Complicated
by Stacy Vorosco
Summary: Instead of returning to the Aboveground, Sarah remains in the Underground with Jareth as friends only. One day, when visiting the Aboveground, Sarah runs into a man and goes on a date with him. When she returns, Jareth is a whole new person. What happened
1. Can I Stay?

**A/N: Ok so if any of you are following my Treasure Planet or Harry Potter story, rest assured that I haven't given up on those. This idea just popped into my head and I had to get it out. I'm in the middle of writing my other stories as well. **

**So, without further ado .... **

_**Chapter 1: Can I Stay?**_

"_Give me the child."_

"_Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now. But I can be cruel."_

"_Generous? What have you done that's generous?"_

"_Everything! Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside-down and I have done it all for you! And I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't __that__ generous?"_

_Without thinking, she continued to recite the lines that she knew so well. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City. My will is as strong as yours. And my king-"_

"_Stop! Wait. Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you … your dreams." Oh yes. She knew all about those. How she yearned to reach out and take what he offered. __**It wouldn't be too hard, would it?**__ she thought to herself. __**Just reach out and the Goblin King will give you everything you've ever wanted.**_

"_And my kingdom as great" slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. _

"_I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave."_

_That was it. She knew what she wanted and knew how to get it._

"_I - I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_Anything you want, it's yours" Sarah knew he would say that and somehow knew that he would agree to this._

"_I want Toby back." The Goblin King looked disappointed, thinking that she was going to ask to return to the Aboveground with the child. He knew that he would have to allow it. He couldn't deny her anything._

"_But …" she continued. _

"_But?" he asked._

_She hesitated, then looked into his eyes. Out of all of the Goblin King's features, his eyes fascinated her. She could stare into them for hours and be in complete bliss. "But, I only ask that __he__ be returned to the Aboveground."_

_The Goblin King couldn't hide his surprise. "Sarah, what exactly is it that you're asking of me?"_

_Sarah smiled weakly and said, "Can I stay here? With you. Here in the castle, beyond the Goblin City."_

_The Goblin King wasn't sure how to answer this one._

**A/N: Short, I know. Sorry about that but it's only the introduction paragraph (a bit of familiarity before plunging into the new). The chapters will be longer than this as the story progresses. So, leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. 10 Years Later

_**Chapter 2: 10 Years Later**_

Sarah sighed as she looked around her room to make sure that she didn't forget anything. She checked her suitcase one last time and was reassured that all of her Aboveground clothes were there.

She glanced back towards her closet, glanced longingly at her Underground clothes, and tugged on her turtleneck. It hadn't taken her long to get used to Underground clothes due to the fact that they were much more comfortable than the clothes she used to wear.

Sarah wandered over to her window and looked outside. She loved the Underground in winter. The snow was always so beautiful. She smiled as the snow reminded her of the walks and snow fights that she and Jareth had shared out there. She giggled as she thought of the change in their relationship.

Jareth had kept his word and granted her wish to stay in the Underground. He was even willing to allow her to visit her family.

Sarah had been hesitant to leave Toby now that she had realized how much she cared for him. Jareth had been quick to offer a solution.

"_How about this? Express your interest in studying abroad to your parents. I can fix that and then you can visit a couple of times a year without making them suspicious. Afterwards, you can 'live' there."_

Sarah returned to the Aboveground for a short time and soon received a brochure for an art school in France. It was supposed to be a school that took in students that were in high school and gave them a chance to study abroad.

Sarah had to admit … it did sound interesting. Too bad it didn't exist. As soon as her family took her to the airport and 'saw her off ', Jareth had appeared and took her away to the Underground.

She had found it amusing that he seemed nervous. She had been too. She hadn't been sure as to what he saw her moving in as. She knew that she had feelings for him, but she didn't want a romantic relationship with him. Or at least, that's what she planned on wanting. He had shown her to her room and showed her all of the things that he had provided for her.

Her grand room had its own bathroom and private stock of bathroom necessities. Her bed was huge and delightfully comfortable. Sarah's favorite part was her closet. It was a walk-in closet with various dresses of all sorts. There were short ones and long ones; some were blue and some were green.

She remembered how unsure she had been about the vast multitude of dresses. Sure, they were fun, but she had grown up in a world of T-shirts and jeans. How could she live the rest of her life out, wearing only gowns? Jareth had smiled and showed her another part of the closet in the corner. Here, there were pants and shirts like his. She was still grateful to him for that.

Over time, her closet began to look more and more like his. She still had dresses, but she wore the pants most of the time. On some days, they matched. Jareth always pretended to be irritated by it, but never objected. Sarah thought that maybe he liked it.

He had also made it clear that he knew how she felt about a romantic relationship.

_Sarah stared in awe at the beauty of her room. Jareth watched her, smiling at her happiness and wonder. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Sarah."_

_She looked at him and smiled. He felt butterflies in his stomach, but continued on just the same. "Since you'll be living here from now on, I wanted to say something." Her smile faltered. He noticed, but walked towards her. _

"_I - " he hesitated. "I thought it would be best if we made our relationship clear." Sarah wasn't sure how to react. A part of her wanted to be with him, but she knew that she just couldn't do it. Before she could say anything, however, he had reached her and held out his hand._

"_Friends?" Sarah stared at him as though she had never seen him before. He had caught her completely off-guard and now she just looked at his hand in silence. He began to grow uncomfortable and was about to pull away when she shook his hand and confirmed, "Friends."_

They had grown closer than she could have ever imagined. Jareth had become her best friend and it hadn't taken long for her to stop calling him 'Goblin King'. He was Jareth to her now and had been so for ten years.

He was still the same arrogant, lazy, stubborn, flirtatious, and conceited King of the Goblins, but he was everything to her now. Of course, she'd never admit it, to him or even herself, but as the years passed, she was growing more and more in love with him.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she never heard him come in. Although Jareth had agreed on being only friends with Sarah, his love for her grew with every day that passed. He woke up every morning hoping that the day when she admitted her love for him had come, but so far, it hadn't. However, he never gave up hope.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist from behind. Sarah squealed in surprise, although she already knew it was Jareth.

"Jareth!" she laughed. He laughed into her hair then turned her around to face him. Being this close to him made her heart pound in her chest. He held up a crystal then turned it into a rose. As he placed it behind her ear, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Sarah grinned, looked around, and said "Yep!" She looked at his face and rolled her eyes. She knew he hated it when she visited the Aboveground because she always left for a week or two.

"Oh quit your pouting!" She teased and lightly tugged on some of his hair. He smiled half-heartedly and laid his hand against her cheek.

"But I always miss you when you're gone. It's too quiet without you here to annoy me."

Sarah giggled and Jareth produced another crystal from thin air. "You know the drill."

"Don't worry. I'll be home in two weeks." Jareth sighed and nodded. Sarah walked over to her bed to grab her suitcase. She turned around then threw the crystal up into the air, but before she could catch it and disappear into the Aboveground, Jareth appeared out of nowhere and kissed her on the cheek.

She blinked and when she looked again, she was standing in front of her childhood home with the crystal in her hands. Her hand fluttered up to her cheek where his lips had touched her. She bit her lip and smiled. Although she had convinced herself that she wasn't in love Jareth, she always felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter about and her heart almost pound itself to death inside her whenever he did things like that to her. He was constantly kissing her cheek or her hand, or turning crystals into flowers. She knew that she shouldn't encourage him, but she loved it.

Sarah put the crystal ball into her suitcase, knowing that it wouldn't shatter until she had used it to get back home. Then, she took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. She knocked on the door and heard Toby scream, "SARAH'S HERE!!! SARAH'S HERE!!"

She giggled as she heard what sounded like a herd of elephants run towards the front door.

When it opened, there stood a little boy of about 11 years of age. He had shaggy, reddish-brown hair and came up to Sarah's chest. He was wearing an ACDC T-shirt, blue jeans, and converse. He threw himself on his big sister and hugged her tightly. Sarah nearly fell over from the force of the hug, but held on to her little brother. She had forgotten how much she had missed him. _**It's good to be home**_, she thought. She glanced up to the doorway to see Irene and her father standing there. They each hugged and greeted her then the family walked into the house together.

In her happiness and excitement, Sarah never noticed the barn owl perched on the mailbox, watching her and ensuring that she reunited with her family safely.

**A/N: There ya go! Chapter 2! So, tell me what you think please!! I'd really love some reviews!**


	3. Toby and Tyler

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since my last update. I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter and not make it sound corny. I hope you like it ;)**

_**Chapter 3: Toby and Tyler**_

Every time Sarah came home, they went through the same routine. A knock at the door … Toby rushing to answer it as if she was going to disappear if he didn't hurry … hugs all around … quick small talk … Sarah and Toby going to Sarah's room to catch up as Irene calls out that dinner will be ready soon.

As always, the minute the door was closed and the siblings were comfortably situated on the bed, Toby began to bombard Sarah with questions.

"What did you get me for Christmas?!"

"How's life in France going … _besides_ what you've told Mom and Dad?!"

"Have you found a boyfriend yet?!"

"When can I come visit you?!"

"Are you really living in France? … because I don't think you are."

"Why … "

"Toby!" Sarah laughed, "Give me a moment to answer. As for what I'm getting you for Christmas, you're going to have to wait," she ruffled his hair and tickled his neck, "just like everybody else."

She laughed again at Toby's it-was-worth-a-try look and shrug and asked, "Now, what were your other questions?"

Toby looked at his sister seriously and said, "Actually, there's only one question that I really want to ask you, but I want an honest answer, Sarah. No avoiding the question or vague answers." Sarah didn't know what could make Toby so serious. Typically, Toby was more of the comic, not the voice of reason or the one to be stern. It wasn't that he couldn't be these things, but he preferred to be the one that made people laugh and that's one of the traits that Sarah loved about her brother. He always seemed to know when she needed a good laugh and was always the one to make it happen ... at least, when she was Aboveground.

"Sure. Go ahead," she replied. First, Toby looked unsure, like he wasn't quite sure how to word his question or if he should even ask at all.

"Sarah, I know that you're not living in France," he stated bluntly. Before she could interrupt, he continued, "I mean, come on. You don't even speak French. You don't talk about life there. You don't mention friends, a job, a house … anything! I want to know where you're really living, but for now, I'll settle on just knowing the truth."

Sarah knew that Toby had always been suspicious about her real life. Once, when he was about seven, she had slipped and mentioned a goblin, but she was able to quickly take care of that little problem. However, since that slip-up, Toby had always been suspicious and was continuously asking trick questions to find out the truth. The fact that he was asking her straight out now was foreign to her. This time, she wasn't going to directly lie to him, but she also knew that she couldn't tell him everything.

Toby looked his sister in the eye and said, "Please Sarah. I already know. I just want you to tell me yourself. I'd like to know where you're really living. I won't tell Mom and Dad. You know I can keep a secret … but if you really don't want to tell me that part, I'm not going to force you."

Sarah took a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Ok Toby. You're right. I'm _not_ living in France. I've never even been to France. As for where I've really been living, I can't tell you yet. It's not that I don't _want_ to tell you, but the man that I'm living with says that you should probably be a bit older before you can know the truth and understand everything."

Toby raised his eyebrows at the mention of a man. He smirked as he teased her. "Oooohhhh! A _man_! So, is he your boyfriend?"

Sarah turned bright red as she childishly responded, "No!"

"Oh really? 'Cause the look on your face tells me that he _is_!"

"No, he's not! We're just friends! That's it."

"Then why are you turning red, Sis?" Toby laughed as his sister turned a darker shade of red. Luckily for Sarah, Irene came to the rescue when she called up the stairs saying "Sarah! Toby! Dinner's ready! It's your favorite Sarah … spaghetti and meatballs!"

Sarah looked at Toby and said, "Remember Toby. Irene and Dad can't know that I'm not living in France."

"Don't worry. I know. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Toby," Sarah said gratefully. He just smiled and started to head down for dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was December 13th when Sarah arrived in the Aboveground. Since she had come home, she spent all of her time with Toby. Their days together consisted of talking, telling stories, talking about life (this was mainly Toby talking), playing video games, going to the park, taking walks, and just enjoying the other's company. The two siblings only had the chance to see each other twice a year, Christmas and Toby's birthday, so they were constantly together. Sarah was so happy to be with her beloved brother that she never noticed the white barn owl that appeared randomly throughout her time Aboveground, checking in on her.

On December 21st, Toby decided that he wanted to go to the mall. Of course, Sarah couldn't say no and the next thing she knew, she and Toby were walking through the mall with a stack of boxes and bags filled with last minute Christmas gifts.

Sarah laughed at how excited and happy Toby was. She remembered being that excited about Christmas when she was young. Lately, she only enjoyed it because Toby was happy and that made her happy. It still amazed her to think that there had once been a time when she had hated this wonderful child. She owed Jareth for this change.

Sarah was so caught up in her thoughts that she never saw the man heading her way, also not paying attention to where he was going. Of course, a collision was the only thing that could have happened.

Both Sarah and the man dropped their purchases and Sarah even fell over. Toby instantly helped his sister up and began to help her pick up everything she had dropped.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" the man exclaimed in a smooth voice.

"No, no. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me." Sarah countered. She reached for one of her boxes when she glanced up to see a gorgeous man.

He had chocolate brown hair that was slicked back and reached his earlobes. He had eyes that matched his hair and a naturally gentle disposition. He was muscular but not overly so. He was wearing a tan jacket with blue jeans. (**A/N: Ok, descriptions are not my forte. Basically, if you've ever seen Charmed, just think of Dan. That's this guy in a nutshell.**)

Sarah didn't realize that she was staring until Toby cleared his throat. Sarah brought herself back to reality when she realized that this man looked incredibly familiar. A name came to mind.

"Tyler?" she asked. The man looked up and dropped his packages again.

"Sarah? Sarah Williams?" Sarah nodded and both of them began to laugh. Sarah set her bags/boxes on the ground and gave Tyler a hug.

"I haven't seen you since junior high!" she exclaimed. Tyler had been a close friend of Sarah's when they were young. He was one of the few people who didn't think she was a weirdo. The last time she saw him was eighth grade when he had moved away. She had been so sad to see him go.

"Sarah! I can't believe it! Is it really you?!" he cried out as he held her tightly to him.

As Toby watched this, he had mixed feelings. He felt like he could like this guy, but it seemed to him like Sarah belonged to somebody else and this man shouldn't have been looking at his sister the way he was.

As the two old friends caught up with what had happened in each other's lives, Toby was sure that _someone_ wasn't going to like this. He couldn't place who it would be though. Mom and Dad would be thrilled that Sarah had finally found somebody … even though nothing had happened yet. Personally, he felt conflicted because of these strange feelings. All that came to mind was a man with blonde hair dancing around with strange creatures. It was a brief and blurry daydream, but Toby still found the randomness of his mind amusing.

Tyler walked the siblings to their car. Toby got in the passenger's side and waited for Sarah to get in.

_***Outside of the car***_

"You know Sarah. It was nice seeing you. I'd like to see you again … without your brother around. You know, just the two of us. Maybe I could take you out to dinner or something." Tyler looked nervous and Sarah was shocked. She wasn't used to this sort of attention from a man that wasn't Jareth. The feeling was strange, but Tyler … well, he was absolutely gorgeous and perfectly sweet. He always had been so ...

_Why not?_ she thought.

_**Why not?! What are you talking about?! What about Jareth? How could you do this to him after all he's done for you?! **_the other side of her brain scolded.

_But, Jareth and I are only friends. He knows that and has accepted it._

_**Sarah, you know that's not true! He loves you … always has, always will. And you know that you have feelings for him too.**_

_We agreed on being friends only! What harm can it do? I'm leaving for the Underground this Saturday anyway. And I don't exactly live nearby so it's not as if this is going to go anywhere further than one date. It'll be nice to have a change. _

_**But if Jareth finds out about this "one date", you know that it'll hurt him. He loves you so much and is constantly showing that to you and if you go on this date with Tyler, you'll be throwing everything Jareth has done for you in his face!**_

_It's one date! What harm can it do?!_

At this point, Sarah chose to ignore the "Team Jareth" side of her mind and sided with the "Team Tyler" side.

"Sure, Tyler. I'd like that." Sarah answered, pushing some of her hair behind her right ear.

"Really? Ok, then how does this Friday sound? I'll pick you up at six." Tyler told her.

"See you then," she responded. Then, letting "Team Tyler" take over once more, she got up onto the tips of her toes and kissed her old friend on the cheek. Turning red once more, she softly said "Bye" as she hurried to the driver's seat.

Tyler's hand brushed against his cheek where Sarah's lips had met his skin and he smiled dumbly. Sarah had absolutely no clue how long he had been waiting to work up the courage to ask her out.

_***Inside the car as Sarah and Tyler talk***_

Toby was beginning to get annoyed, but he still didn't understand why. He just had this feeling like Sarah had somebody else that she needed to be with and show affection to and it wasn't Tyler.

He liked Tyler. He seemed like an okay guy, but something told Toby that Sarah already had a man who loved and cared for her and would do anything to make her happy.

Toby glanced out the window to see a white barn owl on the branch of a tree near the car. It was one of the most beautiful animals Toby had ever seen.

It also looked strangely familiar, but Toby was sure that he'd never seen it before.

The owl seemed to be staring intently at his sister and her long-lost friend. There also appeared to be some sort of sadness about it.

… But of course, he had to be making that up. Why would an owl be upset that his sister was talking with a guy?

Still, he felt bad for it.

Just as he thought that, the owl turned suddenly and was staring at him. He looked into the owl's eyes and was surprised to find that the owl's left eye was more dilated than its right.

He was also surprised to find that he recognized these eyes and another memory/daydream popped into his mind.

_The same blonde-haired man has holding him in his lap. A burp was heard in the background._

"_You're welcome," the man said. The man looked at Toby and said, "Lively little chap. I think I'll call him Jareth." As laughter was heard, the man looked at him and smiled._

As the daydream ended, Toby blinked to find that Sarah was getting into the car.

Something told him that he probably shouldn't mention the owl to Sarah.

At least … not yet.

**A/N: There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter, Christmas and maybe the date ... it all depends on the number of reviews *hint hint***

**Special thanks to UndergroundValentine, notwritten, L.A. Cornelius, yummytimelord, Nanci'sNeko, IbelongtoJareth, Alexandraya, and my sexy/adorable husband Ducky for your reviews!**

**You guys are the bomb and I hope to see more reviews from you. You see, I'm on this special diet where I live off of reviews and since I haven't updated in awhile ... I'M STARVING!! FEED ME PLZ!!!**

**Ignore the sign that says "Do not feed the authors!" ... *whispers* the sign lies O_O**

**Make sure to review and tell me what you think! ... Jareth wants you to and so do Sarah and Toby**


	4. Conflicted Feelings of All Sorts

_**Chapter 4: Conflicted Feelings of All Sorts**_

Finally, Christmas came.

Christmas wasn't really Sarah's favorite holiday so it passed as a blur for her.

She didn't remember much because she had been spacing out most of the time. "Team Jareth" and "Team Tyler" were constantly bickering in her mind. Team Jareth constantly reminded her of everything Jareth had done for her and what he meant to her. Team Tyler claimed that she and Jareth were only friends who had no other feelings for each other. It was a weak argument, but Sarah just didn't want to think about the consequences of what she had agreed to. With any luck, she could just go on this date with Tyler and go back to the Underground without Jareth ever knowing.

However, in her "spacing" state, she did remember that Irene and Dad gave her a beautiful leather jacket which she found ironic because it resembled the one that Jareth had. It also resembled the one that she had given to Toby.

After talking with Jareth about it, he agreed to have a miniature jacket made for Toby. It was an exact replica of his. Toby instantly loved it and put it on. Of course, he would have loved anything Sarah gave him.

Toby had given her a blank sketchbook for drawing in and another sketchbook full of his drawings. Toby was a talented artist. He drew all sorts of creatures such as elves, vampires, trolls, gargoyles, fairies, and, of course, goblins.

The last picture had really surprised Sarah. It was a picture of a man with wild blonde hair and mismatched eyes. It was so realistic that Sarah could have sworn that Jareth was really looking into her eyes.

When she questioned Toby about it, he said that he had had a couple "dayvisions" about this man and had found him so interesting that he just had to draw him.

Sarah wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or not, but she decided to just brush it off and continue to enjoy the time she had with her brother.

Toby, however, still hadn't told her everything about what he had seen that day at the mall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sarah was frantic. She had no idea what she was going to wear!

She looked through all of her outfits again, exasperated at her lack of time.

Throwing clothes all over her floor, Sarah, still in her robe, searched for the perfect outfit.

Team Jareth was smug. _**If this were **__**Jareth**__** taking you out, you know exactly what you'd wear and **__**why**__** you'd wear it.**_

Yeah, she knew what she would wear. She could see the image in her mind. Her black, silky dress with a split, revealing one long, lustrous leg. It hugged all of her curves in all the right places and revealed just enough cleavage, but would still give his imagination some time to play. She would wear her black sweater (the one with the intricate, red roses embroidered on it) with the dress and her black heels. It was snowing outside and she would be freezing cold, but he would be worth every minute of it. And as for why she would wear something so enticing … well, normally, whenever she thought of this part, forbidden fantasies ran wild through her mind.

She could just see the look on Jareth's face.

_He would be awestruck, but would try to hide it by acting "cool" and playing the part of the badboy, Goblin King. He would give her a once over and then declare, "You look beautiful, my darling … but there seems to be something missing."_

_At this point, he would produce a crystal from thin air and turn it into a red rose. Placing it behind her ear, he would whisper, "There. A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman. The only accessory missing from your lovely ensemble."_

_Of course, she would blush and then they would ….. _

No!

She had to stop thinking such thoughts! They were friends only! Nothing more. …. Right?

Once again, Sarah found herself wishing that she were back home. Maybe in the library by the fire, reading some sort of novel while Jareth sat in his chair and read his own book, glancing up to watch her at least once every two pages. She could almost feel the warmth of both the fire and his gaze upon her.

….. AAAAHHHH!!!!! NO! She was doing it again!

She sighed as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

As she turned to face whoever had entered her room, she saw Irene. Her step-mother smiled knowingly and asked, "Having outfit problems?"

Sarah grinned sheepishly. "You could say that. I have no idea what to wear."

"What kind of style are you searching for?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. Guys here are so much different than guys in … France. And Tyler ... well, you remember Tyler." Sarah smiled, slightly embarrassed. Irene had always been the one to insist that she and Tyler would date eventually. Even back in kindergarten, she had said that.

Irene nodded and strolled over to Sarah's pile of discarded clothing. After searching for a few minutes, Irene turned to Sarah and handed her a cream-colored turtleneck, powder blue jeans, and black boots. "How's this?"

"It's perfect," Sarah beamed. The outfit wasn't too sexy and open, but not too safe. She hugged her stepmother and thanked her. "Thanks Irene. I really appreciate it."

Irene nodded, smiled, and left the room. Sarah got dressed, fixed her hair, and grabbed her purse.

As Sarah was looking into her mirror for the last time, she heard a knock on her door that was all too familiar to her. "Come in, Toby!" she called.

As she suspected, it was Toby. He walked into the room and, once again, was strangely blunt with her.

"Sarah, are you sure you should be doing this? I mean, going out with Tyler." Sarah didn't know what to say. She settled with,

"Toby, what's gotten into you? I thought you liked Tyler?" Sarah was confused. Toby had seemed to like Tyler when he had been with them at the mall, but now he was looking at Sarah like she guilty of something.

"I do. But" - he paused - "but I just have this weird feeling like you shouldn't be dating … Tyler."

Sarah wasn't sure what he was talking about. Team Tyler passed it off as Toby being jealous of his sister spending time with someone besides him. Team Jareth, however, knew better. Toby wasn't like that and he had to have some other reason.

"Toby, what do you …" Sarah began, but she was interrupted by the doorbell. Sarah and Toby glanced towards Sarah's bedroom door simultaneously and could hear the door being answered.

Voices drifted upstairs and Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh my … He's here! … He's … Oh my … He's here! Crap! Crap!" Sarah looked at Toby and asked "Do I look okay?"

Dad's voice came up the stairs "Sarah! A certain, handsome young man is down here to pick you up." Tyler's heart-warming laugh followed it.

"I'm coming!" Sarah called. Toby looked at his sister with the same conflicted look that she, herself, had been wearing since that day at the mall.

"Toby, are you sure you're all right? I can ask Tyler to give me a few more minutes so we can talk about this."

Toby forced smile and shook his head. "N-No. Go ahead and have fun. My imagination is just running away with me again." He gave his sister a hug and left the room, still as confused as ever. Before leaving, he made sure to say, "You look beautiful, by the way."

Sarah wasn't convinced that Toby was okay, but he obviously needed some time to himself.

She came down the stairs, looking as beautiful as always. Tyler didn't look too bad himself.

He was wearing a red, long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. He wore black cowboy boots and a jean jacket lined with fluffiness. His hair was slicked back and hardened with gel and his smile could make the most stuck-up woman's knees tremble. **(A/N: lol I had no clue how to describe Tyler at all or his jacket. Just go with it =D)**

He was to die for, but Sarah still couldn't suppress the sudden feeling of surprise and disappointment at seeing Tyler looking up at her and smiling instead of another with wild blonde hair and mismatched eyes.

**A/N: There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I didn't put the date in here but it'll be in the next chapter along with some Toby and _maybe_ some Jareth if I can work him in.**

**Special thanks to Alexandraya, zotlot, Vampfreak666, notwritten, Nanci'sNeko, magialuna, and vickster223. I appreciate your reviews more than you know!**

**Thanks a bunch! Writing the next chapter right ..... now. x]**


	5. But Tyler Wasn't Jareth

**_Chapter 5: But Tyler Wasn't Jareth_**

Tyler's date was the typical dinner (if you could call it that) and a movie.

He had picked her up from her parent's house and taken her straight to a small café that was close to the theater.

It was called _Sip It_. Sarah had never heard of it before, but Tyler insisted that it was worth it as they sat at a table near a window. As Sarah looked around, she observed that only one other couple was in the vicinity.

"Sorry I couldn't take you somewhere more fancy," Tyler apologized, "but my wallet didn't seem to receive the memo that I was taking a beautiful girl out today." Sarah held back the cringe at being called a girl (Jareth had always referred to her as a young woman; even when she was fifteen), but managed to smile warmly and place her hand on his.

"That's fine Tyler. Being with you tonight is enough." For some reason, the innocent act of placing her hand on his made her feel guilty, so she pulled away.

A young man walked over to their table and took their order as a young woman walked in and moved behind the counter.

They didn't order much. Sarah asked for a regular coffee and a blueberry muffin. Tyler ordered a hot chocolate and a maple scone.

The man (Coiy, according to his name tag) left them to retrieve their orders, shooed away the young woman behind the counter, and, as the woman sat at a table alone, returned with their purchase.

Sarah excused herself from the table so she could fix her coffee. She didn't want to do it, but as Sarah stood at the separate counter making her coffee, she found herself comparing Tyler to Jareth (if her were to take her out in the Aboveground).

*Tyler wore a long-sleeved shirt and a denim jacket

**On a casual date…err…outing such as this, Jareth would have worn a poet's shirt (revealing a fair amount of bare chest, no matter what the temperature) and his infamous leather jacket.

*Tyler wore well-fitting, blue jeans, but either he wasn't as nicely endowed as Jareth (**A/N: *wink* lol I just had to put that in there**) or these jeans just fit too well because they didn't reveal anything.

**Jareth normally wore those damn tights that probably revealed too much. In this case, he would have worn black, tight-fitting, black jeans that hugged him in the right places, both front and back.

*Tyler wore black cowboy boots.

**Jareth would have worn black boots, but wouldn't be caught dead in cowboy boots of any color.

*Tyler's hair was slicked back and hardened with gel.

**Jareth couldn't slick his hair back if his life depended on it. His hair was a big, poofy, blonde mess that she wouldn't trade for all of the Underground … or the Aboveground for that matter.

*Tyler was amazingly sweet and kind, but he hadn't made an attempt to woo Sarah at all, whether it was holding her hand or even flirting a little!

**Jareth would constantly be holding her hand, kissing her … cheek (since it would only be a friendly outing), touching her face, and flirting nonstop while somehow finding a way to still be a gentleman and not cross the line.

*Tyler had taken her to a cheap café that hardly anybody knew about.

**Jareth would probably want to take her to an expensive restaurant, but he knew her better than she knew herself, so he would take her to some sort of restaurant that would be nice, but not too extravagant.

*Tyler had ordered a hot chocolate.

**If Jareth _had_ taken her somewhere like this, then he would have ordered a coffee like Sarah had. Somehow, she just couldn't see the Goblin King sipping a hot chocolate while she gulped down a coffee.

*Tyler was going to take her to see a movie next.

**Jareth didn't see the point in mortal films (_"It kills the brain cells," he always said, "I mean, you sit there and watch the entire thing play out and haven't used your brain for anything except for maybe discovering the fact that you're drooling."_) Instead, he would take her out dancing then go for a walk somewhere romantic … even though it would only be a friendly outing.

Suddenly, Coiy emerged from a room in the back with a CD in his hand crying out "'Ey!" as he walked over to an occupied table.

Sarah shook her previous thoughts from her mind and returned to her seat.

As she made her way to Tyler, she noticed that the young woman from before was still sitting at the same table, but now she was sharing it with a guy who looked more nerdy than Bill Gates. Actually, it looked like the girl was bored out of her mind.

Just as Sarah sat down, the girl and "Bill Gates" moved to the table that was occupied by the first couple.

Sarah watched Tyler quietly sip his hot chocolate and saw that he looked nervous and uncomfortable. She didn't understand this behavior. Being around a man who was unsure of himself was not something Sarah was accustomed to.

When she was young, she had never been very interested in guys so she had not seen any of the "first date insecurity". Her father never exhibited any sign of "weakness", at least not in front of his children. Toby had no reason to be unsure of himself because 1) she was his sister who would love him no matter what and 2) he was the funny guy who made everybody laugh. He was the popular guy in school who was loved by student and faculty alike.

And Jareth … come on. He was the Goblin King - feared and loved by his subjects, respected by all others of the Fae Court, loved by his parents and younger sister, Camiya, and Sarah knew that all females (no matter what race) possessed a soft spot for him. Why would he have any reason to feel insecure about himself?

Tyler, on the other hand, was incredibly embarrassed.

He had been planning the perfect date with Sarah since seventh grade, but had never been able to work up the courage to ask her out. He had envisioned an expensive dinner and a night out on the town. It didn't matter what they did, but he had imagined something more sophisticated than a wannabe dinner in a café and a simple movie.

He could also tell that Sarah's mind was not on him. It seemed as though she were distracted with other thoughts.

The atmosphere in _Sip It_ became suddenly quiet. Sarah and Tyler both returned to reality and turned to face the other table occupied by the two couples. They had been talking awkwardly, but now they were silent.

Coiy returned to Sarah and Tyler's table and asked, "Can I get you folks anything else?"

"No, thank you," Tyler responded as Sarah shook her head. Coiy nodded and made his way to the other table to check in on them.

Sarah turned to Tyler to say something when a loud coughing was heard. Once again they glanced at the other table and saw that they all looked rather uncomfortable.

Sarah could only guess what was going on. She leaned closer to Tyler and said,

"I'd bet you anything that those couples came here for blind dates, but what that" - Sarah pointed to the young woman who had sat alone earlier that evening - "woman really wants is to be with that" - she pointed to the other guy who was a jock through and through - "guy. Actually," - she put her finger to her lips in thought then pulled them away and continued - "I'd bet that they know each other."

She glanced at Tyler who looked surprised, "What do you think? Wanna make a little wager? Winner pays for the popcorn?" Sarah raised her eyebrow, as she normally did whenever she wanted Jareth to go along with something … but Tyler wasn't Jareth and the eyebrow raising did not affect him the way it did Jareth.

Tyler shook his head and finished off his hot chocolate. "Nah. I don't like making wagers about people I don't know … or people I do know for that matter. Making bets just never appealed to me." He felt embarrassed again, and this time, Sarah could plainly see it. Her disappointment was also written all over her face.

Jareth would have smirked and made his own bet. Jareth was a lover of games of all sorts and Sarah found soon after permanently living in the Underground that she shared his passion for them. He probably would have predicted that the two nerdy looking people would leave with one another and the first young woman would leave with the jock. Sarah was disappointed that Tyler wouldn't play this game of chance with her. This time, she couldn't deny that she missed Jareth terribly.

"Scuba lessons!" was heard from the table. Sarah rolled her eyes and found that she wasn't having fun. Tyler felt pathetic and tried to think of a way to redeem himself at the movies.

All of a sudden, the jock-dude laughed and the building was silent yet again. Then the noise of shouting came as soon as the silence had. Before Sarah even had the chance to think, "Bill Gates" and the other nerdy-looking woman left together. _**Jareth would have won that bet**_, she thought.

Sarah glanced out the window and could have sworn that she saw a white barn owl, but it was gone within a second. Shaking her head, she looked to Tyler and said, "Are you ready?"

Tyler looked surprised at first, like his mind had been elsewhere, then he nodded. Leaving some money on the table, they took their leave.

As they walked away, "I don't think she had wide enough birthing hips for you!" could be heard coming from the woman.

If she had been with Jareth, he would have insisted that they stay long enough to see what happens. If she had been with Jareth, he would have wanted to win the bet entirely, not halfway.

But Sarah wasn't with Jareth; she was with Tyler.

And Tyler wasn't Jareth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later on, Sarah couldn't have told you what movie they saw, what genre it was, or what it was about.

She was distracted throughout the entire course of the film. Tyler seemed to have gathered up what courage he had to do something. Although it was what Sarah had been hoping for, she felt guilty for responding in even the most innocent fashion.

She couldn't suppress the feeling that she was being watched and every time Tyler held her hand, she felt like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar … or a goblin touching the king's throne or playing with a crystal.

During their time spent at the theater, Tyler held Sarah close to him and held her hand. She had also caught him staring at her more than once. She had to admit that even though these signs of affection were better than practically being ignored, it did not feel the same.

If Jareth …. No … she had to stop thinking about Jareth. Tonight was for Tyler. She would see Jareth tomorrow night.

Tyler held Sarah's hand as they left the theater. Sarah hadn't realized how cold it was going to be or how late it would be before she returned home, and she shivered, wearing only her turtleneck. Tyler had been sweet enough to give her his jacket and hold her close to him.

As they drove in his car, he stole multiple glances of her and soon, she was home.

Tyler walked her to the front door and they stood there, feeling as awkward as teenagers after their first date.

"I guess I'd better go then," Tyler said, feeling as if the night had ended too soon. Sarah couldn't stop thinking about leaving for the Underground tomorrow night and how exhausted she was.

Sarah looked into Tyler's brown eyes and found that she missed those mismatched eyes that she had become so used to. Everything about Tyler was different, from his appearance to the way he held her.

Tyler placed his hand on Sarah's cheek and leaned in. Before anything could completely register in Sarah's mind, Tyler's lips were on hers and he was kissing her.

His kiss was soft and sweet. Sarah could still taste some of the popcorn that he had eaten earlier that night. Jareth's hurt expression randomly appeared in Sarah's mind and she had to pull away from her old friend.

She forced a smile and said "I'd better go in … before my father comes out."

Tyler smiled, nodded, and said "When can I see you again?"

Sarah shook her head and said, "Tyler, I leave for France tomorrow evening and there's no way I could keep in touch with you." - She chuckled - "I'm not a big believer in long-distance relationships. I won't be back until Toby's birthday."

Tyler looked disappointed, but nodded in compliance. "Then, I suppose that this is good-bye and goodnight. I'll miss you."

Sarah couldn't meet his eye. "I'll miss you too." She kissed him on the cheek then entered the house.

Tyler watched her go then walked back to his car.

On the way, a white barn owl flew in out of nowhere, scratched the side of his face while knocking his head sideways, and flew away.

Tyler didn't know what had happened or what had caused the bird to harm him, but at the moment, he didn't care. All he could think about was the kiss he had shared with Sarah.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sarah let her father know that she was home and he told her that Toby was asleep.

She went into her room and changed silently into her pajamas.

She kept thinking about her date with Tyler and how different it would have been if it had been Jareth. She was too drained to care whether it was an outing or a date.

What she didn't understand was why she couldn't stop comparing Tyler to Jareth.

Sarah collapsed into bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin and instantly fell asleep.

That night, she dreamt of home. But instead of seeing Jareth smiling and happy, as she always did, he stared at her accusingly and was obviously hurt.

Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew that Team Jareth was right.

If Jareth ever found out about this one date with Tyler, he would be hurt beyond words.

_If Jareth had taken her out, she might have ended her night differently._

_If Jareth had kissed her, her lips would still be tingling._

_If Jareth had been with her tonight, it would have a night of fun that would have been worth remembering._

_But she hadn't gone out with Jareth._

_She had gone out with Tyler._

… _**And Tyler wasn't Jareth.**_

**A/N: OK, Jareth didn't make it into this chapter and an important part for Toby hasn't been able to be seen yet but those will be in the next two chapters. **

**Now, my question is whose chapter do you want to read first ... Toby's or Jareth's? Tell me in a review and I'll make my decision based on those ;)**

**Thanks to magialuna, zotlot, Alexandraya, notwritten, and BAsupporter! I appreciate your feedback!**

**Special thanks to Alexandraya! Your review made me laugh so hard that my mother came into the room to see if I had finally lost my mind! =D**

**I'm sure they wouldn't object as soon as their clothes were off ;) As for Jareth's reaction, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**So everybody review and let me know which chapter you'd like to see first.**

**P.S I also hope that all of you "Team Jareth" people enjoyed the constant comparing of Tyler to Jareth. If not, then don't tell me because I found it amusing =]**


	6. Love is a Battlefield

**_Chapter 6: Love is a Battlefield_**

_If Jareth ever found out about this one date with Tyler, he would be hurt beyond words._

Hurt didn't even cover it. Jareth had no idea that one person could feel so many emotions at one time. His entire inside was an inferno of emotion fueled by hurt, anger, betrayal, sadness, insecurity, frustration, and strangely … intense love.

"_Oh come, come Hogbrain! I'm surprised at you losing your head over a girl!"_

Jareth could hear his own words echoing in his mind from ten years ago.

"_I ain't lost my head!"_

That had been Hoggle's answer. _**That's what we all say**_ is what Jareth thought about that now.

The Goblin King was sitting on his throne with not a goblin in sight and thought.

Jareth had always been watching Sarah. Ever since she was ten years old, she held a special place in the Goblin King's heart. She meant everything to him and he had vowed years ago to watch over her and give her everything that she wanted.

She asked that Toby be taken, and he did it. She needed an adventure, and he provided it. She asked him to allow her to stay with him in the Underground, and he didn't deny her although he should have. She wanted him to be her friend and he was … though he wanted to be so much more.

Sarah didn't know it, but every time she visited the Aboveground, he followed her. He followed her wherever she went with Toby during the day and returned to the Underground at night … most of the time.

Some nights, when he couldn't sleep, he watched her sleep instead. At first, it was only as an owl outside the window, but after a couple times, he found a way into the house and was able to watch her from the shadows in her room. He knew that it was sick, but he couldn't help himself. He felt so at ease when he watched Sarah sleep peacefully. It was a time when he could think and not be bothered.

The feelings he had for Sarah were nothing like he had ever felt before. Everything she did drove him crazy, in both good and bad ways.

He ran a hand through what Sarah called his "blonde, poofy mess" as recent events ran across his mind for what seemed like the thousandth time that night ……

_He had been sitting on the Williams' mailbox for awhile as Toby and Sarah sat inside playing a board game of some sort. Then, the door opened unexpectedly and Sarah came out of the house with her little brother, keys in hand. _

_**Finally, **__he thought, __**they're going somewhere.**_

_He followed them to the mall and, when he was sure that nobody could see him, changed into his human form, wearing black jeans, a tight, white shirt, and, of course, his leather jacket. Jareth strolled after them and followed them from a safe distance. Half of him wanted to walk up to her, grab her from behind, and surprise her. The only reason he didn't was because Toby was there. Otherwise, he would have done so._

_He laughed at Toby's excitement over this mortal holiday and was actually having a good time, when Sarah crashed into another man. _

_Instantly, Jareth's smile fell when he recognized the boy. He knew Tyler from Sarah's childhood, but he had never seen him as a threat … until now. He had grown into a handsome young man and Jareth clenched his teeth and forced himself to not come between them._

_He continued to follow them, but this time, neither he nor Toby were smiling. Jareth would have questioned Toby's sudden change in disposition if he had not been so focused on Sarah. Her smile was genuine and her laughter was like the jingling of bells. Jareth had seen the way she looked at Tyler before, but it had always been saved for him and him alone._

_When they returned to the outside, he changed back into his owl form and rested on a branch, watching the two of them together. He could hear them perfectly._

"_You know Sarah. It was nice seeing you. I'd like to see you again … without your brother around. You know, just the two of us. Maybe I could take you out to dinner or something." _

_Jareth could feel his feathers bristling. How dare this … __**boy**__ try to be with Sarah … __**his**__ Sarah!_

_**But, technically, she's not yours,**__ he admitted to himself. __**She's still free to date whomever she wants.**_

_Jareth continued to watch the two of them when he felt someone watching him. He turned and found that he was staring into the eyes of Tobias Williams. He could see recognition in the boy's eyes. This intrigued him since Toby shouldn't have remembered him, but he turned back to Sarah and Tyler. _

_It was obvious that Sarah was really thinking about it. If he had been in a better mood, Jareth would have chuckled because it was easily visible that Sarah was fighting herself on this one._

_**She won't do it, **__he thought, __**She wouldn't do that to me. We both know that we agreed on being friends, but she knows how I feel about her … doesn't she? **_

_He felt almost panicked now as he thought, __**Maybe she **__**doesn't**__** know how I truly feel? No! She can't do this to me! I love her. I … She … **_

"_Sure, Tyler. I'd like that." Sarah answered, pushing some of her hair behind her right ear._

_**NO!!**_

_Jareth could feel his insides squirming inside of him and he began to feel faint. He thought she knew. __**How could she?!**__ he kept thinking, __**How could she do this to me?! After everything I've done, everything I've given up for her!!**_

_Jareth was so enraged that he barely heard Tyler say, "Really? Ok, then how does this Friday sound? I'll pick you up at six." _

_When he really had to control his temper was when Sarah replied, "See you then," and __kissed__ him on the cheek! _

_All that boy had done was ask her out! But he, Jareth, had done so much more! _

_*flirted with her_

_*gave her everything she asked for_

_*allowed her to stay with him_

_*gave her a wardrobe that fit her desires_

_*danced with her_

_*turned crystals into flowers_

_*allowed her to see her family and meet his own_

_*kissed her cheek and hands_

_*gave up having any other sort of relationship with a woman in the hopes that she would return his feelings with time_

_*walked with her_

_*listened to her_

_*played games with her_

_*held her when she needed comfort_

_*opened himself up to her_

_*been nothing but a gentleman to her_

_*been her best friend for ten years_

_He had done all of this and more and had never once received a kiss on the cheek … even a friendly kiss on the cheek! _

_He felt used. __**Oh yes, Tyler,**__ he thought, __**We shall see you six this Friday night!**_

_Then, taking one last look at Sarah, he flew away._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_Tyler took her to a place called "Sip It". __**What the Hell kind of name was that? **__Jareth thought._

_Jareth chuckled to himself because he found it pathetic that Tyler finally worked up the courage to ask Sarah out on a date and now he was taking her to a cheap café. _

_If this were __him__, Jareth would have taken her to at least a restaurant. Maybe not an overly expensive one (Sarah didn't like him spending "too much" money on her), but it would be impressive nonetheless. She deserved that much._

"_Sorry I couldn't take you somewhere more fancy," Tyler apologized, "but my wallet didn't seem to receive the memo that I was taking a beautiful girl out today." _

_**Ugh**__ … Jareth was beginning to feel nauseous. First of all, that was a dim-witted thing to say and second, he referred to Sarah as a __girl__. He couldn't stand that. Even when Sarah was young, Jareth had always called her a young woman. Calling her a girl made it seem like she was less than what she really was._

_Jareth saw Sarah put her hand on Tyler's and smile and he could feel himself tense. That smile was reserved for one person and one person only … him. Yes, she smiled often but __that__ smile was the one she always gave to him. Not even Toby received that smile because he had his own. _

_He didn't catch what Sarah had said, but he was relieved to see that Sarah had removed her hand. _

_Nothing much happened for awhile. Jareth tried not to do it, but he began to find himself in his own little world where only he and Sarah existed. All he could see was her and his heart throbbed with love and longing. Everything she did made him love her more._

_Sarah left the table and Jareth snapped out of his trance. She walked over to the other counter to make her coffee so Jareth decided to use this time to study Tyler. _

_Tyler wore a long-sleeved shirt, a denim jacket, blue jeans, and black cowboy boots. His hair was slicked back with gel. He had hardly spoken to Sarah since this - Jareth cringed - date began and he hadn't even attempted to hold her hand. _

_If it was possible, Jareth would have smirked. __**Perhaps this mortal boy wasn't as dense as he looked, **__Jareth thought. _

_Tyler was so different from himself. If he had taken her out, Jareth would have worn a poet's shirt (revealing skin) or a muscle shirt (to reveal what muscle he had), black jeans or his normal choice of tights, black boots, and, if they were Aboveground, he would wear his leather jacket to fit in. Of course, his hair would also have to be extra "poofy" so Sarah could play with it._

_As for how he would interact with her, he would just act naturally. It was obvious to him that this boy was trying too hard. Jareth was naturally flirtatious so he would, of course, flirt with her, but more importantly, he would show her that she was wanted and that he enjoyed her company. Jareth knew that he could do so much better than Tyler was right now and it was killing him._

_Sarah returned to the table, and once again, there was silence at the table. Jareth didn't know whether to jump for joy or be pissed. He was thrilled that this date was turning out to be a flop. Maybe this would show Sarah that she couldn't replace him. She was obviously deep in thought and Jareth hoped that he was somewhere in her thoughts._

_On the other hand, he was pissed off at the fact that Tyler wasn't showing Sarah a good time. She deserved to have fun, not sit around in a shameful excuse for a café in silence._

_Sarah turned to look at another table where two couples were sitting. He couldn't help it. Jareth's love for games made him think it, just as Sarah said it._

"_I'd bet you anything that those couples came here for blind dates, but what that" - Sarah pointed to a young woman - "woman really wants is to be with that" - she pointed to another guy at that table - "guy. Actually," - she put her finger to her lips in thought then pulled them away and continued - "I'd bet that they know each other."_

_Jareth breathed sharply. He loved it when Sarah put her fingers to her lips in thought. He also loved it when she bit her lower lip. He didn't know why, but it made him inhale sharply every time she did._

_As for her wager, he would have taken it a step further. He would have bet that the couples would break up and leave with another. So, the two nerdy looking people would leave together and the muscular guy would leave with the other woman. _

_Then, Sarah raised her eyebrow. That one always got him. If there was one thing he loved more than Sarah biting her lip, it was that eyebrow raise of hers. _

_Jareth wanted to pummel Tyler when he heard his answer._

"_Nah. I don't like making wagers about people I don't know … or people I do know for that matter. Making bets just never appealed to me." _

_Even if Jareth hated games (something that was hard to even imagine), he would play them with Sarah just because she enjoyed them. _

_Actually, that's how she came to love them. Sarah was hesitant at first, but after playing a few easy ones with Jareth, she grew to love them with a passion equal to his own. So far, her favorite game was the same as his … the Labyrinth. On some days, when there weren't any runners and they had some time together, they would go through it together or play against one another. _

_Yes, Jareth knew the Labyrinth as well as he knew his bedroom, but Sarah got better and better over time and the Labyrinth helped her to cheat by locking him in oubliettes and trapping him in circles. It was annoying at times, but always made Sarah laugh._

_When Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah and Tyler, he saw that they were preparing to leave. He glanced down the street and saw the two nerdy people walking down the street, hand in hand. At least he knew that he won halfway._

_It killed him to leave in the middle of a game, but it didn't matter anyway. Tyler hadn't wanted to play a game and Sarah wasn't with him, so Jareth couldn't insist that they stay to see what happened to the other couple._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Jareth saw the theater and rolled his eyes. __**Great, **__he thought, __**a movie. Now my IQ level finally has the chance to drop down a few points.**_

_After much consideration, Jareth changed into his human form and decided to follow them in. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Jareth would have laughed out loud. He stood right behind them in line, but Sarah never noticed. She was too lost in her own thoughts to realize what was going on around them. _

_Tyler, however, did see him. He kept anxiously glancing at him and all Jareth had to do was smirk. _

_Sarah grabbed their tickets and headed towards the entrance and before Tyler could follow her, Jareth grabbed his shoulder and said, "You better hold on to that woman, mate. A fella might try and take her if you're not careful." He smiled and let him go, but had succeeded in freaking him out. Of course, scaring Tyler had never been such a hard thing to do._

_He sat a couple rows behind them and could feel his temper reaching its limit. _

_That pathetic excuse for a man, Tyler, never even looked at the movie. Instead, he was staring at Sarah. He held her hand, fed her candy and popcorn, and held her close to him. Multiple times throughout the film, Jareth had to stop himself from beating Tyler to a pulp!_

_As for Sarah, Jareth didn't know whether to be pissed or forgiving. His hands shook with frustration and rage and he sighed with relief when the movie was over. _

_He followed them out again, staring at Tyler's hand holding Sarah's. He clenched his fists when Tyler gave her his jacket to keep her warm. He did that __**all the time!!!!**__ Everything Tyler had done tonight, Jareth could do so much better! How could Sarah not see that?!?!?!_

_How easy it would have been to punch Tyler in the face, grab Sarah, kiss her passionately, allowing her to feel all of his pent up emotions, wisk her away to the Underground, then let her experience__ how much he needed and desired her. It would be __so__ simple __… but no. _

_He couldn't do it. He wanted Sarah to come to him. _

_So, he changed back into his owl form and followed them home. As they stood on the Williams' porch, Jareth watched on, mentally daring Tyler to try something. _

_Finally, that moment came. Placing his hand on her cheek, as Jareth himself would have done, Tyler leaned in and kissed her._

_Jareth saw red and dug his talons into the branch of the tree he was on so hard that it hurt._

_Sarah pulled away and after exchanging a few words, she went inside. _

_As Tyler walked back to his car, Jareth couldn't hold himself back any longer. He lunged for Tyler's head, feeling immense satisfaction when his talon met Tyler's cheek. _

_It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

When Jareth had returned home to the Underground, the Goblins had been having a party. There was ale everywhere and normally Jareth allowed them to have their fun as he found something else to do.

Before Sarah lived in the Underground, he would have joined them for awhile. He would have grabbed his mug, filled it with ale, and had a few drinks with his subjects. But Sarah didn't like that, so he quit. Now he only drank occasionally, mostly at Fae parties and that was only wine.

When he returned, it was obvious that he was in a foul mood and the goblins ran in every direction to escape his boots that actually hurt when he wasn't playfully kicking them.

After every goblin had left the room and he was sure that he wouldn't be bothered, Jareth formed a huge crystal and threw it with all his might at a wall. It shattered into a million pieces. Jareth threw himself against the wall, pounding his fists against the stone. It hurt terribly, but he didn't care.

He screamed and cried out with rage and betrayal. He threw a couple more crystals at the walls and destroyed anything he could get his hands on.

Breathing hard with hair more wild than normal, Jareth eyed the abandoned ale with a feral look in his eyes.

What did it matter to him anymore, what Sarah thought and approved of? She obviously didn't care about what he wanted and thought of on a daily basis, so why should he care about her?

He turned a crystal into a mug and filled it. He stared into the cup, trying to take a drink, but he found that he couldn't do it.

It wasn't even about the drinking. He had made a promise to Sarah that he wouldn't drink like that anymore and he wouldn't go back on that. He couldn't hurt her, even a little bit, if he tried.

Jareth didn't even think that he could yell at her for her treachery to his heart.

He screamed again as he sank to the floor and held his head in his hands.

That woman drove him nuts!! She could have literally stabbed him in the heart and he would have found a way to forgive her. Just thinking about her smile right now made him weak and he felt his heart throb with emotion.

Randomly, he thought of a song that Sarah was fond of. It was from the Aboveground, but Jareth knew it perfectly. At one point in time, Sarah had sang it for two weeks straight.

Her voice rang in his mind, taunting him with memories of the evening, and reminding him of how these words described his feelings for Sarah perfectly.

"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong

No one can tell us we're wrong

Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield

You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay

Why do you hurt me so bad?

It would help me to know

Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?

Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why

But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong

No one can tell us we're wrong

Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield

We're losing control

Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?

And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?

There's no way this will die

But if we get much closer, I could lose control

And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong

No one can tell us we're wrong

Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield"

Yes, these were his feelings in a nutshell.

And as he thought about it, the song was right. Love is a battlefield. Tyler had just begun a war.

Jareth was not going to give up Sarah without a fight.

_**But … what if it's all in vain?**_, he thought to himself, _**What if you tell the woman how you feel and she turns you down or laughs in your face? What if **__**Tyler**__** is who she really wants? **_

Well, if Tyler was who she wanted, then Tyler was who he would give her.

Sure, the boy was pathetic, but if it was what Sarah wanted, then for the first time in his life, he, Jareth - the Goblin King, would be … dare he think it … pathetic.

Jareth loved who he was and how he acted, but Sarah was everything to him and she was worth changing for.

Even if he was miserable not being able to be himself, it wouldn't matter as long as she was happy.

Jareth looked at himself in a crystal and said to himself, "Jareth, my boy, tonight will be your last night acting the way you do. Tomorrow, when Sarah comes home, you will not act as you always do. No flirting, hand-holding, kisses of any sort, or arrogance. From now on, you shall be sweet, kind, shy, and … pathetically lame. If that's what Sarah wants, then that's what I'll give her."

It was time to make a change for the woman he loved. It would change him entirely, but Sarah was worth anything.

He sat on his throne and let his thoughts wander.

**A/N: Ok, so surprisingly, this was the chapter I was most excited to write, and I had the hardest time with it. I wanted Jareth to be angry, but hurt as well. I hope I did ok.**

**Let me know PLEASE!!! I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. **

**Oh, and sorry Reine de Lutin, but you were outnumbered. Everybody asked for Jareth's chapter.**

**Next is Toby's chapter. I'm not sure how long that one will be but Sarah comes home in the chapter after so stay tuned! ... AND REVIEW!!**

**.... please? *puppy dog eyes***


	7. Just a Dream or Something More?

_**Chapter 7: Just a Dream or Something More?**_

After Toby left Sarah, he felt confused and out of it. He went through dinner without saying much, then he showered. He was in deep thought the entire night, trying to figure out why he felt the way he did.

He kept seeing this blonde man and he wanted to know why. He had something to do with what Sarah was hiding and this man had to be why Toby felt Sarah shouldn't have been dating Tyler. After awhile he gave up and went to bed, hoping that sleep would help him to clear up his thoughts.

Toby tossed and turned in bed as everything was put into place for him.

Voices echoed throughout his mind. Somehow, he knew they were from the past.

_Sarah's voice could be heard - "Once upon a time, there was a young girl whose evil stepmother always made her stay home with the baby! And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave." Toby had heard this story before, but Sarah had never told it to him like this._

"_But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers."_

"_**I've brought you a gift" **_

_Now, a man's voice interrupted Sarah's and Toby saw the blonde man speaking with Sarah. But that image was soon ended when Sarah's voice returned._

"_So, one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help. 'Say your right words' the goblins said. And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free."_

_**You remind me of the babe - what babe?**_

_**The babe with the power - what power?**_

_**The power of voodoo - Who do?**_

_**You do - Do what?**_

_**Remind me of the babe.**_

"_But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever and turn it into a goblin. And so the girl suffered in silence until one night, when she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it … Oh, I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins come and take you away."_

"_**You know very well where he is."**_

"_**Turn back, Sarah."**_

"_**What a pity."**_

"_I wish the goblins would come and take you away … right now!" The words echoed everywhere and images began to run together as a song was heard._

_**There's such a sad love **_

_*Sarah in a beautiful white gown*_

_**Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel**_

_*Sarah in a wacky room where staircases were everywhere and the man was standing on a staircase upside-down*_

_**Opened and closed within your eyes **_

_*****__Sarah talking to the blonde man in what seemed like a tunnel__*****_

_**I'll place the sky within your eyes**_

_*the blonde man watching Sarah through a crystal*_

_**But I'll be there for you-ooh ooh**_

_*the man offering Sarah a crystal*_

_**As the world falls down**_

_*the man throwing the crystal into the air as the words "You have no power over me" disrupted the angelic melody*_

_Now, images began to form in his mind and Toby knew that they were more recent._

_**The blonde man snuck up behind present-day Sarah and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a little more than friendly embrace.**_

"_**Jareth!" she laughed. He laughed into her hair then turned her around to face him. He held up a crystal then turned it into a rose. As he placed it behind her ear, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"**_

_**Sarah grinned, looked around, and said "Yep!" She looked at his face and rolled her eyes. Tugging lightly on some of his hair, she said "Oh quit your pouting!" **_

"_**But I always miss you when you're gone. It's too quiet without you here to annoy me … You know the drill."**_

"_**Don't worry. I'll be home in two weeks." **_

_**Sarah threw a crystal up into the air and before she knew it, the man she had called Jareth quickly strode towards her and kissed her cheek. **_

_**As soon as Sarah disappeared, Jareth turned into an owl and flew out the window. **_

_He had been the owl that Toby had seen! _

_**Jareth following Toby and Sarah in the mall looking incredibly happy as he gazed Sarah with immense love and adoration in his eyes.**_

_**Jareth following Sarah and Tyler outside of what looked to be the cinema looking pissed off and hurt; the exact opposite than before they had run into Tyler at the mall.**_

_**Tyler and Sarah kissing as the owl dug its talons into a branch.**_

_**The owl attacking Tyler's head.**_

_**Jareth throwing a giant crystal at the wall and beating his fists against it as well although it looked to be rather painful.**_

_**Tears welled up in Jareth's eyes though he paid no attention to them. **_

_**He screamed and cried out with rage and betrayal. He threw a couple more crystals at the walls and destroyed anything he could get his hands on.**_

_**He screamed again as he sank to the floor and held his head in his hands.**_

_Toby didn't know this man at all, but seeing him so distraught tore Toby up inside. He wanted to cry with Jareth. He wanted to comfort him and tell him that it would be all right._

_**Jareth looked at himself in a crystal and said to himself, "Jareth, my boy, tonight will be your last night acting the way you do. Tomorrow, when Sarah comes home, you will not act as you always do. No flirting, hand-holding, kisses of any sort, or arrogance. From now on, you shall be sweet, kind, shy, and … pathetically lame. If that's what Sarah wants, then that's what I'll give her."**_

_Suddenly, it all made sense to Toby. _

_Jareth was the man that Sarah was living with._

_Jareth was in love with Sarah and seeing her with Tyler was killing him inside._

_Sarah was in love with him too, but she hadn't admitted it yet._

_Jareth was about to change himself for Sarah and Toby somehow knew that this wasn't good._

_Toby felt very upset with his sister for hurting Jareth like this and making him think that he needed to change for her. Especially, when Toby somehow knew that Sarah returned Jareth's feelings for her but was just too stubborn to admit it. How could she be so cruel?_

Toby shot up, very much awake. He glanced outside his window to see that it was day.

His digital clock said that it was 8:17 a.m.

Sarah was leaving for home (wherever that was) today.

Toby ran a hand through his hair as he pondered his dream. It had felt so familiar, yet strange at the same time.

It was too abnormal to be real and Toby thought that maybe this man was symbolic of something (or someone) else.

_There was no way Sarah would intentionally hurt somebody like that_, he thought to himself, _but still …._

_No! I refuse to believe anything until Sarah tells me herself._

Finally making up his mind, Toby got dressed as the smell of bacon drifted throughout the house.

**A/N: Ok there's Toby's chapter. It probably could have been better, but I'm trying to get what I can posted before school starts up again on Monday. ****I hope this chapter is at least somewhat satisfactory. **

**Now, normally I thank everybody who reviewed but I'm short on time at the moment. Just know they make me SO happy and give me the will to write more. I'll thank you all properly in the next chapter which should be coming out sometime later today (since it is now 12:40 a.m.) or tomorrow. **

**Until then here's a small preview.**

As Sarah was hugging Toby close to her for the last time for awhile, she was surprised when he gently pushed her away.

"You better get going," he said, almost darkly, "You don't want to miss your plane."

Sarah nodded, hiding her surprise, and saying goodbye for the final time, she entered the taxi cab.

**Really short, I know but I don't know how long the next chapter will be and I don't want to give away too much. Bye now!**


	8. Not Quite What She Expected

**A/N: It's late ... I know! So sorry!! School started up again and I had no time to write at all. But now, here's chapter 8. (psst ... Jareth is in this chapter briefly!!)**

_**Chapter 8: Not Quite What She Expected**_

Sarah had woken up that morning wishing that she were home.

She missed the Underground, and surprisingly Jareth, terribly. She loved spending time with her family, but this time, she couldn't wait to pack and "catch her plane home".

Her day had passed as an unusually slow blur. Both Sarah and Toby were particularly quiet all day, something that was highly peculiar, especially on Sarah's last day visiting. Dad and Irene were worried, although they tried not to show it.

After breakfast, Sarah and Toby had gone for a walk in the park, not really talking. Both were deep in thought and they were content to walk comfortably in amiable silence. Actually, it was rather funny, because they didn't know it, but both siblings were mulling over the same man and somewhat similar problems.

Toby spent his time trying to figure out who this man was supposed to be and what his dream meant.

Sarah couldn't stop thinking about her Goblin King, how terribly she missed him, and how happy she would be when she was around her best friend again. She missed his flirtatious, haughty, and enjoyable nature and was a little surprised to find that she was really looking forward to him being a bit annoying, as he always was for a few days after she returned. He was also so clingy even though he tried not to show it. He always barely left her side for about a week after her return home. She knew it was his way of telling her that he had missed her.

When they returned home, Toby helped Sarah pack her stuff and they passed the next few hours playing board games and drawing together while listening to music.

Finally, seven o' clock came and Sarah's taxi had arrived. The airport wasn't too far away (only a 45 minute drive) and Sarah would be catching the 9:30 plane. She told her family that she wanted to be early, just to be safe. She really wanted to leave earlier than was expected because she felt an urgent need to be home in the Underground … and maybe catch Jareth off guard this time.

Sarah hugged her family good-bye, promising to be safe and demanding the same promise from them.

As Sarah was hugging her beloved little brother close to her for the last time for awhile, she was surprised when he gently pushed her away.

"You better get going," he said, almost darkly, "You don't want to miss your plane."

Sarah nodded, hiding her surprise, and saying goodbye for the final time, she entered the taxi cab.

Toby felt bad for pushing Sarah away, but every time he looked at his sister, he saw Jareth's face distorted with pain and anger and he felt angry with Sarah for hurting this man. It still didn't make sense to Toby, but he did know that Sarah needed to get home … wherever that was,

Sarah closed the door and told the cab driver to just start driving. He did so and Sarah waved goodbye to her Aboveground family.

As they drove farther down the road and the Williams were out of sight, Sarah told the driver to take her to the nearby park.

He did as she asked, she paid him, and he drove away.

Sarah walked to a secluded area of the park where she used to spend so much of her time.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around and, after seeing nobody in sight, she threw the crystal up into the air.

A smile graced her features as she thought about how in a few seconds she would be home again.

The crystal smashed on the ground and, instantly Sarah looked around to find herself in her bedroom.

Sarah looked around, confused at first. _Did I actually catch Jareth off guard? Am I actually early enough to surprise him for once?_

Excited, Sarah placed her suitcases on the ground and ran to her closet.

She quickly changed into a dark red, velvet dress with black lining on the bodice and red, low heel shoes.

She knew that this was one of Jareth's favorite dresses and he loved to see her wear it.

She fixed her hair, draping it around her face, and as she ascertained that her appearance was acceptable, she hoped that Jareth would appreciate it.

She went off in search of the Goblin King. Jareth always had some sort of surprise waiting for her when she got home. Normally, it was a party with all of her friends from the Labyrinth and, of course, the goblins. The party wasn't really a surprise anymore since it had become a tradition, but the way Jareth presented it was always worth it.

Then, after the party, he always had something for her. Sometimes it was an expensive necklace or an elegant gown, but Sarah never cared about what it was. She was always happy that he cared enough for her that he would do something like that.

Sarah snuck down the halls, looking for Jareth and maybe a party in the making. It had been her goal for the last ten years to catch them all off guard, but it never happened. But maybe this time she finally had them.

As she walked down one hall, she saw a dim light coming from the library. _Gotcha,_ she thought. Sarah felt her heart quicken its pace as she slowly approached the door.

She smiled, biting her lower lip, and entered the room to find … Jareth sitting in his armchair reading a book.

At first, she didn't understand. She wasn't that early. Then it dawned on her. He was here as a sort of decoy. She hadn't surprised them at all. They were expecting her.

Sarah was meant to find Jareth here, as if nothing at all was happening, but then he would lead her to the party.

She cleared her throat to catch his attention and took in a sharp intake of breath when his eyes bored into hers and a smile graced his features.

He seemed to be in a trance as he set the book down and approached her, his eyes never leaving hers.

When he approached her, Sarah expected him to kiss her cheek or something like he always did, but this time, he hugged her, picking her up a bit off the ground, and held her close to him.

But this hug felt different from all the other ones that he had bestowed upon her. Normally, she could feel the longing of his heart in his hugs, but this time, it felt as if it were merely a friendly hug. A hug shared by two good friends …. _**And that's what you two are, right? Bosom companions. Friends only, right Sarah? **_"Team Jareth" said sarcastically.

She ignored that side of her mind as Jareth put her back on the ground and smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you're home," he said, still smiling, not his normal mischievous grin, but a smile so strangely familiar that Sarah could have sworn that she had seen it on another face … one that wasn't Jareth's.

She looked around and said, "It's wonderful to be home, but … where is everybody? I mean I know the parties are supposed to be a surprise, but … "

Jareth chuckled and, placing a hand to his forehead, said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Your friends are waiting for you in the throne room. I believe the Fire Gang even made a bonfire in the middle of the room."

Sarah laughed and Jareth fought the urge to hold her hands and hold her close to him again, just to feel her heartbeat once more, to smell the sweet smell that he recognized as her scent.

"Well then," Sarah began, holding out her hand, "Shall we?"

Jareth wanted to take her hand. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and kiss her until she was out of breath … but he had decided to change and he had to stck to his promise.

Shaking his head, he responded, "Sorry Sarah, but I have to pass. I have some other business I must attend to. Have a good time. They can stay as long as they like. Now, if you will excuse me." He nodded his head at her and walked away, leaving Sarah in a completely shocked state.

Watching him walk away from her, Sarah knew that something was definitely wrong. Either Jareth was planning something or something was seriously wrong.

First, he told her exactly where the party was being held. Also, he hardly ever allowed the Fire Gang to start a bonfire in his castle. He was tolerant with their mischief, but not that tolerant.

And second, he wasn't joining them. No matter what was going on, Jareth always joined them for Sarah's welcome home party.

Something was up and Sarah was determined to find out what it was.

**A/N: I hoped you liked that. Sorry it was kinda short, but I really wanted to update. So, we won't be seeing Toby again for awhile. For now, it's going to be Sarah and Jareth in the Underground. **

**I don't know when the next update will be, but most likely it will be up next week sometime ... hopefully.**

**Normally I thank everybody who reviewed but I'm pressed for time at the moment. Thanks to everybody in general! I really appreciate your feedback. It lets me know that I'm doing something right.**

**Well, you know what to do! Let me know what you thought!**


	9. Taking the Joke A Little Too Far

**Quicknote: This chapter is dedicated to my husband, Ducky (it's an inside joke), for helping me out. lol I actually don't remember how she did it, but she planted this idea into my head. Hope you enjoy it ;) **

_**Chapter 9: Taking the Joke a Little Too Far**_

Days went by and, at first, Sarah tried to pass Jareth's strange behavior off as a trick. She just knew that at some point everyone was just going to jump out at her and scream, "Surprise!"

…. But it never happened.

In fact, it almost seemed as though Jareth was avoiding her.

_Ok, _Sarah thought. _This has got to be a joke of some sort. He's planning something._

And, although Jareth was their king, the goblins had grown fond of Sarah and were always more than happy to give her any clues as to what the Goblin King was up to, but this time, they had nothing.

When Sarah approached Gabjak, her most trusted informer, he had nothing whatsoever for her. All he knew was that Jareth had come home one night in a foul mood then woke up the next morning acting strangely.

"Sawah-King-Fwend," Gabjak started, "Please bwing him back. Me misses de old Gobwin King. Me no like this stwange king. He more scarier to me than angwy king."

Sarah gave the poor goblin a weak smile and said, "I'll do my best."

_As soon as I figure out what's going on, _she mentally added as an afterthought.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

On December 30th, the day before their annual New Year's Ball, Jareth and Sarah sat down to a simple dinner.

This was one of the first semi-normal occurrence that had happened since Sarah had come home.

_Semi-normal _was the significant word.

Normally, the pair dressed up … Sarah in a beautiful dress and Jareth in something quite dashing. They both looked their best, almost as if they were going to a fancy restaurant, only to enter the dining room illuminated in candlelight. It would be probably overly romantic which Sarah thought was the point of it all.

Normally, they would talk a bit before their "waiters" who were a bit pint-sized brought in their magnificent meal … cheeseburgers. The messy kind. The kind that you can't eat without making a mess.

They would talk, flirt a little, and spend an evening entirely to themselves. Jareth always insisted on a dance after dinner and, most times, he would softly sing "As the World Falls Down" as she laid her head on his shoulder and he held her close to him, swaying gently to his song.

This was Sarah's favorite part of the night. It was the time where she could forget about denying any feelings beyond friendship for Jareth. It was the time where she could feel his heartbeat and hear his warm, soft voice singing the song she knew he had written especially for her.

Afterwards, they would go out for a walk. A few times, Jareth had even dared to hold her hand … and a couple times, she let him. Jareth never mentioned it later on. He seemed to understand how she felt about that annual night.

Sarah felt terrible for hurting him like that, but she could just never bring herself to say those three little words that could either break her or make her the happiest woman in existence.

…….. And now, everything was different.

This time, dinner wasn't special. They dressed up, Sarah wearing a lovely blue dress that revealed just enough cleavage to coax the old, _normal_ Jareth out, blue high heels, a silver chain with a sapphire on it that Jareth had given to her for her birthday a couple years ago, and a blue, wild, Underground flower in her hair.

Jareth wore a tuxedo. That was it. Just a plain, black tuxedo. The type that you see high school boys wearing for their junior prom or something.

The room also wasn't alight due to candles either. It was the usual lighting. Nothing romantic at all.

That, Sarah could deal with. However, dinner was something that blew her away completely.

Instead of the usual … burgers or something casual … Jareth had ordered the kitchen staff to prepare prime rib, baked potatoes, vegetables, and for dessert … frozen fruit.

A part of Sarah was hurt and injured and she felt like slapping him in the face and saying, "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" She could understand if his behavior was some sort of joke, but this was going too far. He was ruining their special night.

They ate in awkward silence.

Afterwards, Sarah moved to the spot where they usually danced, but Jareth surprisingly moved towards the door.

"I was hoping we could just move straight on to the walk," he said rather quietly. For a moment, Sarah though she saw something different in his eyes. Remorse, maybe.

Or maybe it was disappointment. She didn't know what he was playing at, but she figured that it was better that they skip the dancing (her favorite part) if he was only going to kill that too.

She followed him outside and they began their normal walk together.

_Maybe he wants me to make this first move this time, _Sarah thought. It would make sense. Maybe he was tired of being the one chasing. Maybe he wanted to be chased for once.

So, making a quick decision, Sarah moved closer to the man she had grown to …. never mind that thought. She just moved closer to him.

Jareth turned rigid, but continued to walk.

Nothing happened.

So Sarah tried one of his maneuvers. She grabbed a hold of his hand and wrapped her arm around his so that they were intertwined with each other.

Jareth released her hand and moved away. Now Sarah was not only hurt, but she was starting to get pissed.

She stopped walked and cried out in frustration, "Okay! I give up! What's the joke? What's going on?"

Jareth looked confused. "What are you talking about Sarah? There is no joke."

Sarah looked livid now. "What the Hell is _**wrong**_ with you?! Huh?! What happened while I was gone to make you act like this?!"

Jareth hesitated, obviously thinking about how to word his answer. "I merely made a simple change in myself to better suit your needs. Nothing to be so worked up about. Why are you overreacting?"

Before was amazed with him! Worked up! Overreacting!! She was **not** overreacting. Something was obviously wrong with him! He wasn't acting like he was supposed to. How could he not see that she missed the old Jareth terribly?!

However, before she could say anything more, they heard a voice come from the direction they had came from.

"Jareth! Sarah! There you two are!" The pair looked in the direction where the voice had come from to find a beautiful young woman approaching them.

She had the same blond-colored hair that Jareth had and her eyes were the same mismatched eyes, except switched. She was wearing a burgundy coat/dress with black boots and a cloak that matched her dress. (**A/N: It's kinda hard to explain it. Lol You should all know by now that descriptions are not my forte =] If you've ever seen Disney's Beauty and the Beast then just think of what Belle is wearing during "Something There". Something along those lines.**)

"I know I'm early, but I figured that you wouldn't mind." She smiled at the two of them and then her smile began to fade when she saw that Jareth looked desperate and frustrated while Sarah looked livid and was staring so intensely at the Goblin King that the young woman winced.

Sarah looked at the woman, her features warming a bit, and said, "Hello Camiya. It's so good to see you." Sarah looked at Jareth again, shooting daggers at him with her eyes and added, "Especially now."

Speaking to Jareth again, Sarah said, "So sorry for my poor behavior, _Goblin King_. I was not aware that you had more important things to do than to spend an evening with a silly _girl_. I won't bother you again." She mock-bowed to him and stormed away in the direction of the castle.

Jareth looked helplessly at his younger sister as she asked, "Wow. What did you do this time?"

"It's hard to explain and I don't really want to talk about it." He walked over to her and gave her a hug which she gladly returned. "I'm so happy to see you, lil' sis."

"You too, bro." She glanced back in the direction where Sarah had stormed away and added, "I won't pester you now about what's going on but only because I think I should calm Sarah down first. But later, expect an ambush."

Jareth smiled at his little sister and replied, "I would be most grateful."

Camiya grinned and nodded her head as she made her way back to the castle.

Jareth continued to stand there as it began to lightly snow. As Camiya rushed after Sarah, she wondered what could have possibly made her brother and Sarah turn on each other like that.

Sarah was the only person Camiya knew (besides herself) who had been able to penetrate the walls Jareth had placed around his heart. Sarah couldn't have been closer to Jareth if _she_ had been his sister.

_Oh Jareth, I hope you didn't screw up too badly this time_, Camiya thought as she briskly walked in the direction of Sarah's room.

**A/N: OK I'm late! I know! So sorry. I got writer's block so bad and I just couldn't get this chapter out.**

**I hope you liked it anyway although it probably could have been better. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**I think the next chapter will be a short Jareth one with his POV on Sarah's return and this chapter probably.**

**Ok so PLEASE let me know what you think! It would be much appreciated.**


	10. No Trails to a Woman's Heart

**A/N: I know, I know! This is late, but I do have a really good reason … uhh … uh *does some quick thinking* I was abducted by aliens who tried to dissect my brain but they let me go when they realized that I don't own Labyrinth or anything else that is of value … yet. ;). Also, I had this written on Saturday but fanfiction wasn't letting me log in or update. Sorry!!**

_**Chapter 10: There are No Trails to a Woman's Heart**_

Sarah was such a confusing creature. How could she possibly expect him to be what she wants when she is continually looking for a catch to the change that he had made for her? He was trying to be as much like Tyler and not as much like himself the best he could, but how could he ever succeed in doing so when wouldn't give him a chance?

_There are no trails to a woman's heart_, his father's voice echoed in his mind.

_Oh yes, Father. You have no idea how right you were_, Jareth thought.

He could feel himself dying inside. Being anything but himself seemed almost degrading.

There had been countless times in the few days that Sarah had been home that Jareth had just wanted to give up and say she wasn't worth changing for … but then he knew that he'd be lying.

When he had seen Sarah wearing the dress that he loved so much, he felt his insides squirm. He knew not being himself was going to be difficult, but somehow he had pulled it off for barely more than three days.

Now, it was December 30th and Jareth knew that changing their annual pre-New-Year's-dinner was going to be devastating.

He ordered the kitchen staff to make something elegant, not those "damned, messy burgers". They decided to make prime rib, baked potatoes, vegetables, and frozen fruit.

Grimacing, Jareth turned to leave the kitchen and get dressed.

Normally, he wore something along the lines of what he had worn during Sarah's "dream-ball". However, he doubted that Tyler would wear something like that so he put on a simple tux. He had tried to slick his hair back, but it didn't cooperate with him at all so he gave up and let it stay poofy.

When Jareth saw his Sarah, she took his breath away. She was wearing a blue dress that revealed a fair amount of cleavage that he'd never be able to fully enjoy while trying to be Tyler, blue high heels, a silver chain with a sapphire on it that he had given to her for her birthday four years ago, and a blue, wild, Underground flower in her hair.

_She must be on to me_, he thought, _because it seems like she's making this difficult on purpose!_

He led her to their table and when their food was brought out, he couldn't read her face to judge whether or not he had done well.

Dinner was too quiet for his liking, but he remember the date with Tyler and how silent it had been then. Sarah didn't make any attempt to speak so he didn't either.

After dinner, he normally danced with her before taking a walk. This was Jareth's favorite part of the night. It was the time where he could forget about being only friends. It was the time where he could hold her close to him, smell her sweet scent, and sing the song he had written especially for her.

He knew he would ruin this moment if he had to be Tyler while doing it so he asked Sarah to skip it and go straight to the walk.

She looked rather disappointed, but didn't argue.

During the walk, she tested him even more.

As they walked, Jareth noticed that Sarah was moving closer and closer to him. Normally, he would be thrilled that she was chasing him for a change, but he knew that it was all a test to see if he had truly changed. He felt himself stiffen.

Then, she grabbed a hold of his hand and wrapped her arm around his so that they were intertwined with each other. Jareth quickly forced himself to release her hand and move away from the woman.

Now she looked pissed and he couldn't understand what he had done to make her so mad.

She stopped walked and cried out in frustration, "Okay! I give up! What's the joke? What's going on?"

_Joke? What joke? _he thought.

"What are you talking about Sarah? There is no joke."

The look she gave him now made him take a step back.

"What the Hell is _**wrong**_ with you?! Huh?! What happened while I was gone to make you act like this?!"

At first, he felt furious! What had happened?!

_Easy! _he thought, _You went on a date with some punk and since I can't lose you and I want to have you in my life, I'm trying to be who you want me to be!!_

Knowing that this wouldn't help him at this point, he calmed himself down and said, "I merely made a simple change in myself to better suit your needs. Nothing to be so worked up about. Why are you overreacting?"

Before Sarah could say anything in return, they heard a voice come from the direction they had came from.

"Jareth! Sarah! There you two are!" The pair looked in the direction where the voice had come from to find a beautiful young woman approaching them. Jareth didn't know whether to be angry that his kid sister had come early or grateful.

"I know I'm early, but I figured that you wouldn't mind." She paused and Jareth saw her wince, knowing that she had seen the look that Sarah was giving him.

"Hello Camiya. It's so good to see you." Sarah looked at Jareth again, shooting daggers at him with her eyes and added, "Especially now." Then she added on, talking to him, "So sorry for my poor behavior, _Goblin King_. I was not aware that you had more important things to do than to spend an evening with a silly _girl_. I won't bother you again." She mock-bowed to him and stormed away in the direction of the castle.

Jareth frowned and knew that she was pissed at him. First of all, she had called him Goblin King. Sometimes she joked around with him and teasingly called him that, but she **always** called him that when she was angry with him. Second, she had called herself a girl and had emphasized it. He didn't get it. What had he done to make her so angry with him?

Jareth looked helplessly at his younger sister as she asked, "Wow. What did you do this time?" Jareth couldn't give her a straight answer since he didn't understand it himself.

"It's hard to explain and I don't really want to talk about it." He walked over to her and gave her a hug which she gladly returned. "I'm so happy to see you, lil' sis."

"You too, bro." She glanced back in the direction where Sarah had stormed away and added, "I won't pester you now about what's going on but only because I think I should calm Sarah down first. But later, expect an ambush."

Jareth smiled at his little sister and replied, "I would be most grateful."

Camiya grinned and nodded her head as she made her way back to the castle.

Jareth stood there as it began to snow then he continued to walk.

As he walked, he hummed a tune that matched his mood. _Da da da da-dum … da da da da-dum_

Then, he began to sing another song as his creative mind wrote the words down into his memory. Jareth never forgot a song that he wrote and he certainly wouldn't forget this one either.

_**She's like the wind, through my tree.**_

_**She rides the night, next to me.**_

_**She leads me through moonlight, **_

_**Only to burn me with the sun.**_

_**She's taken my heart, **_

_**But she doesn't know what she's done.**_

_**I feel her breath in my face.**_

_**Her body close to me.**_

_**Can't look in her eyes.**_

_**She's out of my league.**_

_**Just a fool to believe **_

_**I have anything she needs.**_

…_**.. She's like the wind.**_

_**Daaaa-da-da-daaaa … da-da-da-dadada-dum … da dada dada dum**_

_**I look in the mirror, and all I see**_

_**Is a young old man, with only a dream.**_

_**Am I just foolin' myself**_

_**That she'll stop the pain?**_

_**Livin' without her, **_

_**I'd go insane!**_

_**I feel her breath in my face.**_

_**Her body close to me.**_

_**Can't look in her eyes.**_

_**She's out of my league.**_

_**Just a fool to believe **_

_**I have anything she needs.**_

_**She's like the wind.**_

Jareth was standing underneath a tree that was visible from Sarah's bedroom. She had been looking out the window in her room, waiting for Camiya, knowing that she was coming to console her.

Sarah's heart hurt. She didn't know what was wrong with Jareth and he wouldn't open up to her like he always did.

She had picked up more than Jareth's love for games. She also knew that he sang anytime he was feeling a strong emotion.

So, she began to sing, not knowing that just outside underneath a tree, Jareth was singing the exact same words that she was.

**I feel your breath on my face.**

**Your body close to me.**

**Can't look in your eyes.**

**You're out of my league.**

Sarah whisper/sang, "Just a fool to believe I have anything he needs."

**J: Just a fool to believe**

**S: Just a fool to believe**

**J: She's like the wind**

**S: Just a fool to believe**

**J: She's like the wind.**

**S: He's like the wind.**

Sarah sank to her knees and began to cry as Camiya walked into the room.

Neither Sarah nor Jareth knew it, but as Camiya walked into the room, she could see not only Sarah, but her older brother outside as well and at the same time, they both sunk to their knees … Sarah to cry and Jareth to put his head in his hands to keep from crying.

_You don't realize it, _Camiya thought, _but both of you are more alike than you seem to know._

**A/N: OK so I got lots to cover really quick. First is thanking all of my reviewers, …… You guys are more awesome than you know! You keep me going! **

**Also, thank you anybody who has put me or the story on their favorites or alerts. That makes me feel good too … reviews would make me feel better! ;)**

**So, the song I used in this chapter is "She's Like the Wind" by Patrick Swayze. It's from Dirty Dancing and I actually saw this video on Youtube that was a Jareth/Sarah and it was to that song. It was interesting if anyone is interested: **

**.com/watch?v=6B8m8Ch2dDE**

**And, I wanted to let everybody know that I attempted to make a video for Toby's dream in Chapter 7 (I think that was the chapter. I'm too lazy to actually check right now =D). It's when he's remembering some of the Labyrinth. I think it could have been so much better because it looked a lot cooler in my head, but oh well. There's only so much you can do.**

**.com/watch?v=wMcyyopZv-Q**

**And now, I have a question. So, I was wondering what Jareth would smell like? Because I kinda want Sarah to talk about all the things she loves about Jareth when she's talking with Camiya. And as I was brainstorming, I couldn't think of what Jareth would smell like. **

**So, if you have a suggestion or idea or whatever you wanna call it for how Jareth smells or even an idea about what Sarah loves about him, let me know and if I like it I'll use it and give you the credit for it.**

**That would be incredibly helpful so I look forward to your ideas. **

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as it could hae been, but the next one should be better so you know what that means …. REVIEW!!!**


	11. What s This Feeling?

_**Chapter 11: What Is This Feeling?**_

It had taken Camiya an entire hour to get Sarah to calm down. Jareth had gone inside after a half an hour of sitting under the tree with his head in his hands.

Now, the two women were sitting on Sarah's bed, wearing pajamas with hot chocolate in hand.

"I just don't understand it Camiya. He was normal before I left, but now …. he's just so different." Camiya nodded in understanding as Sarah continued, "He even ruined our special night. You know the one," Sarah paused as Camiya nodded once again, "Well, he messed it all up. Nothing was as it should be. We had prime rib, baked potatoes, vegetables, and frozen fruit instead of cheeseburgers. He skipped our dance and went straight for the walk, managing to even screw that up!"

Camiya braced herself as tears welled up in Sarah's eyes, but Sarah just blinked them back and took a deep breath.

"I don't get it, Camiya. What happened to him? Why is he acting this way?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but it sounds to me as though Jareth has either given up and decided to settle with being only friends or he's trying to show you that he can be mature and grown-up. You know, not the arrogant, self-centered, flirtatious Goblin King."

Sarah looked guilty as Camiya continued with, "That is what you wanted, right? To be friends only. You've been telling me for ten years that that's all you want from him … friendship. And obviously, he cares more for you than just friendship. How strong those feelings are, I'm not sure, but maybe he's realized that it's pointless to chase a woman who doesn't return his feelings."

Sarah didn't understand this foreign feeling inside her and her head began to hurt as her brain tried to tell her something. Camiya began to feel confused as she watched Sarah think through what she said.

"That is what you wanted, right? To be friends only? Or maybe you're looking for someone a bit more mature than Jareth? I mean, I love my brother. He's been there my entire life and he's always looked out for me, but to be honest, he's always playing around and is hardly ever serious anymore. I thought you wanted a mature relationship; that you wanted somebody who would give you a grown-up relationship."

Sarah shook her head as the truth was coming to her in small, miniscule pieces. "I .. I don't know. I don't think that's what I want anymore." She giggled as the truth in her heart was becoming more and more clear. "I don't think it's what I ever truly wanted."

"What do you mean? I thought that … " Camiya didn't know what to say. She had no idea where Sarah was going with this.

Sarah looked up from the spot on the ground that she had been looking at and looked into Camiya's mismatched eyes that looked so much like her older brother's. She saw Jareth (the old Jareth) in her mind; saw him laugh, saw him smirk, the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. That's when Sarah's heart told her what her mind couldn't. And boy, when the truth hit, it hit her like a bus!

"I love him," she whispered.

Camiya's eyes grew wide as she stammered, "Wh-What?!" She couldn't have heard her right! Since Camiya had first met Sarah and seen her together with Jareth, she wished and hoped almost every day that Jareth would finally be happy … that Sarah would be the one to make him happy.

When Jareth was barely 96 and she was 73, an assassin was sent by an enemy of the Goblin Kingdom to kill both Jareth and their father. Jareth had barely escaped with his life, but Dad wasn't so lucky. He died protecting his only son. Jareth had watched his father die right before his eyes and had held him in his arms as he took his last breath.

Jareth had avenged his father, killing both the assassin and the one who hired him, but had never really gotten over it. He became Goblin King much too soon and everybody knew that he wasn't ready.

Less than a year later, their mother died. After that, Jareth had not only his kingdom to worry about, but his little sister as well. He was forced to grow up way too fast and he lost himself along the way.

It wasn't until Jareth found Sarah that he stopped being Camiya's king and became her brother once more. She could see the smallest hint of happiness about him when he talked to her about this intriguing girl that he had found in the Aboveground.

Camiya and Jareth had never told Sarah the entire truth about their past. She knew about the death of their parents, but she never knew that there was once a time when Jareth had not been Jareth. When he had been only the Goblin King. A time when he had not been Camiya's beloved brother, but her king who needed to be feared, respected, and obeyed.

When Sarah moved to the Underground, Jareth began to smile more. He made jokes again. He stopped moping around on his throne all day long and starting writing songs and singing with the goblins that he had loved since he was born. He stopped drinking - a habit that he had picked up after the death of his mother. They already seemed like a couple and most people found it shocking that they weren't actually dating.

All that was missing from his life was Sarah returning his feelings of love. It hadn't happened yet, but he never lost hope. He was convinced that someday Sarah would tell him those three deadly words that could make or break any sort of relationship.

And now, Camiya just knew that she couldn't have heard Sarah right. _Wishful thinking, _she passed it off as.

Sarah, however, felt liberated. She had finally said it! She realized now that she had always loved him .. from the first time she had ever seen him … from when she saw him smirk for the first time and say "You know very well where he is."

She had been denying her feelings for so long and it seemed almost ridiculous to her now how she could have never seen it, but now she finally knew the truth. She loved him and she wasn't afraid to say so … at least, to his sister. So she repeated herself.

"I love him." She giggled to herself, then said, "Camiya, I am in love with your older brother. And now that I think about it, I love everything about him."

Camiya raised her eyebrow, "Everything?"

Sarah smiled and said in an awed tone, "Everything. I love the way his hair blows in the wind, the way it feels and moves when I run my hand through it. I love his eyes. There are times when I feel like I could live in his eyes or just stare into them forever. I love the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he holds himself. I love the way he makes me smile when I'm having the worst day ever. I love how I just can't seem to stay mad at him." She chuckled. "Even now, I can't wait to see him again."

Camiya smiled at Sarah, still finding it hard to believe what was happening. Sarah leaned back against her bed frame and closed her eyes. "I love the way he smells; how he smells differently for everyone. For me, it always depends on my mood. When I feel happy and bouncy he has this sort of … earthy smell. Like the outside … trees, grass, flowers. When I'm feeling sorta quiet and low-key, he has those musky book smell; not bad musky, but relaxing. When I'm sleepy we're cuddling in way, he has this light, simple flower smell. When I'm feeling moody and I'm just not in the mood to deal with anybody, he smells of spices. When I'm sad, he has that post-rain smell. On our special night, the day before New Year's Eve, he smells like pine trees, fresh earth, wild light sweet smelling flowers, and the light breeze that brings all those smells to you. When I'm mad at him, he smells like peaches."

"What does he smell like to you now?" Camiya asked. _**Maybe this can help **_she thought.

Sarah paused then said quietly, "Peaches and thunderstorms."

Camiya got quiet and there was a short period of time where everything was quiet.

The Sarah started talking again. "I love the tingling sensation I get every time he touches me. Or even when he looks at me. He makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world. And then I know that I'm the only woman in his world … besides you." She looked at Camiya and smiled.

Then the tears came back. "I miss him so much Camiya. I …" her lip trembled and she tried to catch her breath "I just want the old Jareth back. I want to tell him how I feel and have everything be the way it used to be, but only better."

Camiya crawled across the bed and held Sarah. It wasn't the way Jareth would do it, but it was comforting all the same.

"Then," Camiya started, "we'll just have to show him how you feel and bring him back."

Sarah sniffled and looked up. "But h-how?"

Camiya thought it over and then smiled. "Well, tomorrow is New Year's Eve, right? Well, everybody knows about the traditional kiss at midnight and Jareth has been wanting to kiss you for years … especially then. Why don't you beat him to it?"

Sarah pulled away and looked Camiya in the eyes. "Wait … what?! You mean … you mean, _kiss_ him. Kiss him on New Year's Eve in front of all the lords and ladies of the Underground!"

Camiya smiled wickedly and replied, "Why not? It would really show him that you're sincere and want to be with him."

Sarah thought it over, then mirrored Camiya's smile. This would be a New Year's Eve that they would never forget!

**A/N: OMG! I can't wait for the next chapter!! How about you? =D**

**Okay so I got a bunch of feedback and I couldn't choose just one so here are the thank-yous:**

**DestinChild and my friend Cat **- **outside, the grass, nature, flowers **

**Marie-Louise - pinetrees, fresh earth, wild light sweet smelling flowers and the light breeze that brings all those smells to you**

**Thundara - peaches , thunderstorms, and magic **

**Princess Sorrow and my friend Arielle - spices**

**Cynthia - simple flowers**

**Lizzy - musky, book smell**

**DestinChild also came up with the idea for Sarah loving the tingling sensation that Sarah gets when Jareth touches or looks at her and how she feels like the only woman in the world**

**Thundara came up with the idea of Sarah loving Jareth's hair, eyes, and the way he acts and dresses.**

**My friend Cecelia came up the idea of Jareth smelling different for everyone.**

**Thanks again for all of my reviewers and all of those who took the time to give me some suggestions.**

**Next chapter is New Year's Eve! So, please review and hopefully I can update pretty quickly!**


	12. New Year's Eve

**A/N: Ok so I am excited for this chapter and I totally can't wait for the reviews!! *squeals in anticipation* Ok go read! Go read!!**

_**Chapter 12: New Year's Eve**_

Camiya and Sarah had stayed up for most of the night planning. One wouldn't think that planning a simple kiss would be that difficult but it was.

The pair picked out Sarah 's dress and how she would fix her hair. They decided how she would smell and what she would do all night. They decided that Sarah wouldn't leave Jareth's side and she would act as she always did on New Year's Eve. Then, just before midnight, she would lead him into the middle of everything (where they always hung a bunch of mistletoe from the ceiling) then she would kiss him and tell him how she truly felt about him.

The plan was perfect, but Sarah wasn't entirely sure if she could say "I love you" to Jareth.

/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sarah walked down the stairs looking as elegant as ever. She was wearing a slender, satin, white, strapless gown that hugged her body just right with a silver rose with thorns embedded on her dress, climbing up until it hit just below her breasts. She wore white high heels and her hair had been curled and it cascaded down her backside till it hit her mid-back. Her earrings were medium-sized, silver earring that looked like crystals on a chain. She was also wearing a modest-sized chain with a crystal charm on it that stopped just above her breasts. The perfume she had put on was made directly from Jareth's favorite flower … the rose.

She blushed as she noticed that she had caught the attention of every young man in the room and chuckled to herself as every single one who didn't already have a partner lined up.

It was tradition for the New Year's Ball for every man and woman to have a partner, a person who they spend most of the night with. Every woman, single or not, walked down the stairs and the men formed a line leading from the bottom of the steps.

Sarah wondered why all these men lined up for her when she had the same partner every year. However, as she began to walk down the line, she realized that Jareth wasn't there. She looked ahead at the crowd of couples preparing to dance and gasped in surprise.

Jareth was already there … with another woman!! And not just any woman, but Marina.

Marina Belaka was an old friend of Jareth's and had been after him since they were kids. She had dark ebony-colored hair and the most beautiful blue eyes anybody ever saw. She was gifted with all of the attributes required of her status as a princess. She was beautiful, eloquent, charming, and graceful. She was also cool enough to remain Jareth's friend for all these years. Sarah had never seen her as competition until now.

She was wearing a black, satin dress with one strap across her right shoulder with black heels. Her make-up looked amazing and her hair was pulled up into a bun. She wore gold hoop earrings and a gold chain necklace. She looked breath-taking but she was nothing compared to Jareth.

He wore something similar to what he had worn in Sarah's fantasy ball ten years ago, but Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat and she had to force herself to keep breathing.

They looked magnificent together, but Sarah knew that Jareth had told Marina that he wasn't interested in a romantic relationship because she was just an especially good friend. They grew up together and she was more like a second sister than a romantic partner.

But NOW, he was looking at Marina the way he used to look at her! He was smiling and his eyes were glowing. He looked better than ever and Sarah could hear his laughter from across the room. He looked like the old Jareth and he seemed to be happier than he had been these past few days.

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she watched the man she loved brush another woman's hair out of her face, place his hand on her cheek, then smile that beautiful smile that made Sarah's knees weak. She glanced to the side of her and picked out the first man she recognized, Elijah Nutini. He was a good-looking guy who most girls wanted to be with, but he had a secret girlfriend that nobody else knew about. She was a peasant and he was a noble so they had to keep their relationship on the down-low until he could talk his father into allowing him to marry her.

He had short, spiky black hair that was light blue on the tips and blue eyes that matched. He had a small, silver, hoop earring in his left ear and he had a good build - muscular, but not bulky. He was wearing something that resembled the outfit Jareth had worn in the Escher room 10 years ago, but it was blue and black.

But right now, none of that mattered to Sarah. She grabbed his hand and took off. "Sarah! Sarah wait!" Sarah stopped and turned from Elijah, wiping away tears.

Elijah looked concerned as he turned her to face him. "Is everything okay? I saw Jareth walk off with Marina. He didn't wait for you. Are you two doing okay?"

Sarah started to cry again as she shook her head. Elijah looked at Jareth who hadn't noticed Sarah's distress. Now, he and Marina were preparing to dance on the dance floor … the dance reserved for the Goblin King and his partner who had was normally Sarah. Sarah refused to look.

"Come on. Let's go clean you up, get something to drink, then we'll dance. I refuse to be a bad partner tonight since I was so graciously chosen as number 2 to the almighty Goblin King." Sarah giggled and nodded, allowing Elijah to lead her away.

Sarah felt betrayed!! How could he do this to her!?! She had stayed up planning with Camiya all night and now here he was, preparing to dance with another woman!!!! Didn't he know that she loved him? … that she always had?

Elijah helped her clean up then they got two glasses of wine. After a couple minutes, the special dance ended and Sarah and Elijah walked towards the dance floor. They danced a couple dances and Sarah even saw Camiya once or twice.

Elijah was a wonderful dancer and he even helped her to forget about Jareth for a little but, but every time she saw the two of them together, she had to hold back tears.

Finally, midnight was approaching and Sarah excused herself, leaving Elijah so she could find Camiya.

The girls found each other without a problem, but finding the Goblin King was bit harder.

Sarah sighed in exasperation, "Why is it that when I don't want to see him, he's _everywhere_ but when it's imperative that I find him, he's nowhere to be found?!"

Camiya hugged her and said, "Don't worry. We'll find him. Jareth was never a good hider … even as a child during hide-and-seek."

After almost an hour of searching, the clock began to strike twelve. Sarah could feel those treacherous tears well up again as she realized that her plan was ruined.

That's when she glanced at the spot where it would have happened and saw her worst nightmare.

There, in the middle of everything, where everyone could see …. Jareth and Marina were kissing!!

Everything was moving in slow motion for Sarah and she could have sworn that her heart had stopped beating.

She couldn't breathe! She couldn't breathe! She heard herself gasp for air when Camiya turned and gasped in surprise. Jareth's little sister immediately looked to Sarah only to find tears already falling down her face, smearing her make-up.

Then, almost instantly, Sarah turned on her heel and took off running towards the staircase. Camiya knew that she should follow, but first, she had to take care of her heartless older brother.

As he pulled away from Marina, Camiya stormed up to him, jerked him around so he could see her, and slapped him across his face, leaving the shape of her hand imprinted in his face.

He looked surprised, shocked, and pissed. Camiya didn't care!

"How could you do that!?!" she cried out. "You bastard!!" For the first time in her life, Camiya pushed her brother with so much anger-fueled force that he fell over, almost falling on top of Marina.

Then, she spit in Marina's face and stormed off to find Sarah and comfort her.

**A/N: So, what do you think?! The idea of Jareth going out with another woman belongs entirely to Marie-Louise. I just had to use it!! It was too good.**

**Originally, Sarah was going to try and kiss him and he was going to stop her, kiss her hand, then walk away, but this idea was just so much better.**

**Ok so review and let me know what you thought! Next chapter belongs to Jareth.**

**You'll get to see what he thought throughout this entire thing and what actually happened.**

**And, since I'm feeling generous, here's a preview for the next chapter:**

Eventually, the sun rose and he decided that he might as well get up. He stared at himself in the mirror and he wasn't proud of who he saw.

That hadn't happened in about ten years. When Sarah was brought into his life, he was proud of the man he had become, but now … now he felt like he had after both of his parents had abandoned him through death.

Jareth opened up his top drawer and reached in the back. He pulled out a small, black box and opened it, revealing a beautiful gold ring with a diamond that was just the right size. It was simple and not very original, but it was one of his most prized possessions.

His mother had left this to him just before she had died.

"_It's for you," she had said. Lara, his mother, looked almost exactly like Camiya. She had long, poofy, blonde hair that reached her waist and Jareth's eyes. Her figure was perfect and she was known as the most beautiful woman in the Underground. Dovolus, his father, was lucky to be the one who captured her heart. _

"_Mum, I can't take this. It's your wedding ring. Dad di- … passed on only 2 months ago."_

"_I know, but I just can't bear looking at it and thinking of him every hour of every day. It hurts too much." Jareth watched his mother as she held back tears. She was trying to stay strong for her children, but Jareth could see that she was hurting more than she let on. Dovolus was the love of her life and he was gone. _

_Lara held out the ring to her son and said, "Please Jareth. Save it and give it to the woman who makes you happier than you've ever been in your life. I loved your father with my entire being so it'll bring you luck. The woman you give it to will love you with __her__ entire being." Jareth stared at the ring and, after hesitating for a second or two, took it._

"_Thank you." Lara nodded and held his hand with one of hers while the other played with his hair. _

"_Just promise me that you won't give this to just any woman but that one woman who is most special to you."_

"_I promise"_ …… she died one month after giving it to him.

Jareth had been saving this ring for many years now, constantly searching for that special girl. He really hoped that this change would be worth it in the end because he couldn't give this ring to anybody but Sarah. He had promised his mother and he never went back on his promises.


	13. Mistake He Didn't Mean to Make

**A/N: So, I've noticed that these chapters are sorta on the short side, but they're quick updates so I think that's easier for me. They should get longer later.**

_**Chapter 13: The Mistake He Didn't Mean to Make**_

As for Jareth, he didn't know if he could pull this off for much longer. He could feel the old Jareth coming to the front again. He just couldn't do it.

He had spent half an hour in the snow the night before, trying not to cry. Then, he had gone into his room, changed into a pair of sweats and an undershirt, and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He was dreading the night he usually looked forward to.

Eventually, the sun rose and he decided that he might as well get up. He stared at himself in the mirror and he wasn't proud of who he saw.

That hadn't happened in about ten years. When Sarah was brought into his life, he was proud of the man he had become, but now … now he felt like he had after both of his parents had abandoned him through death.

Jareth opened up his top drawer and reached in the back. He pulled out a small, black box and opened it, revealing a beautiful gold ring with a diamond that was just the right size. It was simple and not very original, but it was one of his most prized possessions.

His mother had left this to him just before she had died.

"_It's for you," she had said. Lara, his mother, looked almost exactly like Camiya. She had long, poofy, blonde hair that reached her waist and Jareth's eyes. Her figure was perfect and she was known as the most beautiful woman in the Underground. Dovolus, his father, was lucky to be the one who captured her heart. _

"_Mum, I can't take this. It's your wedding ring. Dad di- … passed on only 2 months ago."_

"_I know, but I just can't bear looking at it and thinking of him every hour of every day. It hurts too much." Jareth watched his mother as she held back tears. She was trying to stay strong for her children, but Jareth could see that she was hurting more than she let on. Dovolus was the love of her life and he was gone. _

_Lara held out the ring to her son and said, "Please Jareth. Save it and give it to the woman who makes you happier than you've ever been in your life. I loved your father with my entire being so it'll bring you luck. The woman you give it to will love you with __her__ entire being." Jareth stared at the ring and, after hesitating for a second or two, took it._

"_Thank you." Lara nodded and held his hand with one of hers while the other played with his hair. _

"_Just promise me that you won't give this to just any woman but that one woman who is most special to you."_

"_I promise"_ …… she died one month after giving it to him.

Jareth had been saving this ring for many years now, constantly searching for that special girl. He really hoped that this change would be worth it in the end because he couldn't give this ring to anybody but Sarah. He had promised his mother and he never went back on his promises.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jareth readied himself for his annual ball, but he didn't feel excited like he normally did. In fact, he couldn't wait for it to be over.

He had decided earlier on that he couldn't be 'Tyler' here because there were too many people around who wouldn't understand. He would explain it all later, but he wanted to have Sarah before he did that. He couldn't seem like a complete idiot, could he?

So, he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't be around Sarah that night of he was going to be himself. He hoped she wouldn't mind, but he needed a break from this being someone else thing.

He was contemplating who he could spend the evening with when Marina Belaka, a childhood friend of his, began to walk down the stairs.

He stood in line with the rest of the men and Marina spotted him instantly. She didn't hesitate to take his hand and lead him away.

Jareth turned to look back at the stairs when he saw Sarah. He felt his jaw drop. She was absolutely stunning … more so than usual. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he remembered Marina.

He turned to look at her when she smiled at him and said, "If you wanted to be partners with Sarah, then why are you here with me?" Jareth had the decency to blush and said, "Things with Sarah are a little weird at the moment and I just needed a break."

She laughed and said, "Well good to know that I'm runner up. There's hope yet!" Jareth knew that she was teasing him and laughed. He had forgotten how it felt to truly laugh. It had only been a few days since he had made his change but it seemed like a century.

It felt liberating to be able to be himself again. He felt so much better that he didn't think twice when he led Marina out to the dance floor and danced the first dance with her.

They danced and laughed all night. They talked about lots of things, but Marina knew to keep the topic of Sarah away. She could see that something was bothering Jareth and knew that if he needed to talk then he would bring it up.

She saw Sarah a couple of times throughout the night, but she slyly turned Jareth away so that he couldn't see her.

She wasn't trying to be mean to Sarah - she actually liked Sarah, but it was obvious that she was the source of Jareth's problems right now and Marina wanted Jareth to be able to enjoy his night.

She also had some hope that maybe this was the moment she had been waiting for … a chance for Jareth to lose interest in Sarah and give Marina a chance to step in.

Midnight approached and Jareth felt terrible. He had seen Sarah once all night and the look on her face cut him to the bone. It actually looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. The look was a mix between anger, jealousy, sadness, and something else that he couldn't figure out.

He couldn't believe that his once cunning mind was having difficulty with so many things, but emotion was not something that could be figured out and Sarah always made his mind go on the fritz. It was only natural that he be confused when both emotion and the woman he loved were involved.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that Marina had stopped dancing.

He looked down at her and saw that she was looking back at him. "It's almost midnight," she said. Jareth didn't understand. What was the significance in that fact?

Then, without warning, as soon as the clock struck twelve, Marina pulled his head down and he felt their lips meet.

At first, he didn't comprehend what was happening. He wasn't kissing her back, but he didn't have to. She was kissing him enough for the both of them.

Once it all hit him, Sarah's face ran through his mind. Memories of Sarah from throughout the years flashed over and over and he pulled away from his old friend.

Then, out of nowhere, Camiya yanked him away from Marina and slapped him in the face. He could still feel the sting of it on his cheek.

"How could you do that!?!" she cried out. "You bastard!!" Then, she pushed him with so much force that he actually fell over, narrowly missing Marina.

Camiya looked down at him, foreign fury in her eye, then, turning to Jareth's dance partner, she spit in Marina's face! Camiya looked at her brother one last time, then stormed off.

_**What the Hell was that about?! **_he thought. _**Why should she care?**_

Jareth got to his feet then turned to Marina, but when he saw her face, he could see that she looked sad. "Marina?"

She wiped away a tear that was beginning to form. "It's never going to happen, is it?"

He didn't understand. What did she mean? What was never going to happen?

Then she continued, "You're never going to give up on Sarah. Even now, when you say that your relationship with her isn't as it always is, she's still on your mind. I can tell Jare."

Now he felt even more guilty. He hadn't realized that by thinking about Sarah almost all night, he had been ignoring Marina.

He couldn't do anything right, could he?!

He placed his gloved hand against her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "Marina, I love you, but not in the way that you'd like. You're more like my sister than anything else. But Sarah … Sarah is different. She makes me feel … " he paused "… complete, whole even. She's the only person that I could ever see myself with. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but at the moment, we're trying to figure each other out. I just needed break. I apologize if I gave you false hope."

Marina couldn't meet his gaze. She nodded and, while still looking at the ground, said, "No, I apologize for thinking that I ever had a chance."

From that point, she kissed his cheek and walked away.

Jareth put his head in his hand and took a deep breath. After calming himself down, he walked to the refreshment table and, once there, saw Elijah Nutini.

"Elijah!" he called. "Where's Sarah? I thought you two were partners tonight?"

Elijah looked at Jareth and couldn't believe what he had seen him do … especially with Sarah right there! He was disgusted with his friend and, shaking his head with disdain, said "Why do you care?"

Then, for the second time that night, someone walked away from the Goblin King, leaving him alone.

Jareth was beginning to think that he was going to live the rest of his life that way … alone.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Good? Bad? I just wrote this chapter in like 45 minutes so I'm not sure how good it is. Please let me know!!**

**So, I think we're beginning to ge to the top of the hill. Warning: Next chapter will probably be short too, but I'm 99.9% sure that it'll be the last one that takes place "right now". The one after that is going to be months ahead of time so, sorry for any Camiya-lovers but next chapter is the last time you'll see Camiya. Then, from that point on the story will be .... interesting to say the least.**

**AHH!! It's so hard to explain how this is gonna work out without giving too much away. Oh well. I'm going to stop rambling now and just start the next chapter.**

**Sorry if this entire author's note is stupid ... I'm suffering from lack of sleep and I'm uber hungry as well. So just review and give me motivation to write the next chapter or two please. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and stuck with the story. You're awesome so go eat a cookie and reward yourself!**


	14. Almost But Not Quite

**A/N: Late, I know. Sorry**

_**Chapter 14: Almost, But Not Quite**_

After an entire night of crying for Sarah and staring off into space for Jareth, it was finally time for the guests to go home.

Playing the role of gracious host, Jareth stood outside in the afternoon sun saying good-bye to every single person that had shown up for his party. It was terrible.

Everybody had seen or heard about the kiss he had "shared" with Marina so, of course, everyone was mad at him. Marina hadn't looked at him when she had said good-bye. Camiya hadn't even said good-bye to him. She hadn't acknowledged his existence at all.

He understood why in a sense, but then, he didn't understand. He got that they were all 'siding with Sarah' but he and Sarah weren't an official couple, so how did it all work?

He didn't get it and his brain was beginning to hurt from trying to understand so he just smiled, shook hands, said his good-byes, and waved as, one-by-one, everyone left.

Once that was taken care of, he turned to Sarah, who had been seeing their guests off alongside him.

She glared at him for a brief second then turned quickly and began to walk away. This time, Jareth wasn't going to let her walk away. He was tired of being left out of the loop and in the shadows!

He followed her, calling "Sarah! Sarah, wait!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sarah, on the other hand, was only out there because it was a part of her routine to say good-bye to all of her friends and other guests next to Jareth.

When they had all left and Jareth had looked at her, she couldn't stand looking at him because every time she did she thought of the previous night. So, she walked away from him only to hear "Sarah! Sarah, wait!" behind her.

She sighed in anger and turned around. "_What_ Jareth?! I don't want to talk to you!"

"But we need to talk, Sarah."

"No we don't! You've made your intentions clear!"

Jareth was confused again. "Intentions? What?! Sarah, what are you talking about?"

Sarah couldn't believe that he had the gall to actually act stupid. She huffed and turned around to leave once more, when she felt his hand grab her arm and gently turn her around.

She forced herself to look down, even when he gently held her chin and turned her face so that she had to look at him. Sarah hesitantly looked up into his eyes and felt tears well up again for what seemed like the millionth time in only a few days when he said, "Sarah."

That's all he had to say. Just her name.

The tears created a waterfall, flowing down her face as she yanked it away and pulled away from him. "I can't believe you kissed her."

Jareth felt his eyes grow big and his mouth drop a bit. Had she actually been hurt when Marina had kissed him? Was he getting to her after all? "Sarah, I didn't …."

"No Jareth! I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks! I saw you kiss her! I can't believe you would do that!"

"Wait! You mean, you felt something when you saw that?"

Sarah couldn't believe him! Jareth couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Sarah, I … " Jareth began

Sarah shook her head "No, Jareth. You know, right now, I don't want to see you. I don't want to be near you. I don't even want to think about you. Just please, go. Go somewhere. Anywhere but here."

Jareth was hurt. "You … You want me to leave?"

Sarah turned her face away and wiped a couple tears away. Camiya had suggested this.

"Yes. Yes I do." Sarah looked at him, not in the eyes, but at his face in general. It hurt, but she knew that she had to look at him to get the message across. "At least for a little while."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"_You know, Sarah" Camiya had said, "I think that there's only one thing for you two to do right now."_

_Sarah wiped her face and said "What?"_

_Camiya looked her dead in the eye and said, completely serious, "I think that we need to build a closet that we can heat up and cool down manually. Then, we throw you and Jareth into it, lock the door, and turn up the heat. That will then force the two of you to remove layer after layer until finally … " Camiya let Sarah figure out the rest._

_Sarah turned bright red and looked down "As nice as that sounds, just thinking of Jareth right now is making me see red and hurt inside. I don't think I could follow through with … the closet idea."_

_The two women slowly looked at each other, then laughed so hard that they were crying and clutching their sides for fifteen minutes straight._

_After calming down, Camiya looked at Sarah again and said, "Honestly Sarah, in all seriousness, I think you two need a break right now. Maybe one of you should go away for a bit. If that doesn't work, then you can go back to the closet idea!"_

_The girls giggled a bit more, but Sarah had considered the idea of leaving for awhile. _

_That night, she dreamt of heated closet, but there were three people in it, not two. Inside, dream-Sarah was sitting in a corner sweating bullets as dream-Jareth and dream-Marina made out on the other side. Finally, dream-Sarah disappeared all together and dream-Jareth never noticed. Not once._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning, Sarah awoke to find a note on her night stand.

**_Sarah,_**

**_I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, and I agree._**

**_Time apart is probably what we need. At least, if you think so, then I'm willing to comply._**

**_I'm staying with one of my cousins. I'll be here for about a month. A month and a half at the longest. He's invited me to stay for as long as I need._**

**_You have the run of the castle. I'll be working from here._**

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you. I honestly never meant to … but you don't want excuses, huh?_**

**_Well, see you in a month._**

**_Love,_**

**_Jareth_**

Sarah couldn't believe that he had actually left. She didn't know whether to be happy that she had time to herself or depressed.

She chose to just pretend that he was somewhere in the castle, but in a meeting or something. Sure, that wouldn't last for a month or more, but it would do for now.

Sarah hoped that things would work out. She didn't think she could stand any more of this emotional confusion.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was short. Oh well, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now anyway so it's the best I could do.**

**Ok, so not the end yet, but we're slowly getting there. lol Pretty much, I'm trying to kill time in the plot. We need to jump from December/January to like March/April.**

**Also, the closet idea does not belong to me! It all belongs to Alexandraya! She gave me this idea in like the second review and I've been trying to find the right place to put it so thank you Alexandraya! It's a totally awesome idea and if I didn't have the rest of this already planned out then I would have totally used it ;)**

**So, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again because I've got lots of stuff to do this week and weekend so maybe one week without an update. Sorry. I'll see what I can do.**

**Please review! I absolutely LOVE IT when you do! It makes my day, night, whatever! **


	15. Back to the Aboveground

**_Chapter 15: Back to the Aboveground_**

It had been almost two months since Jareth had left and Sarah had hardly left her room the entire time. She had her own bathroom and the goblins could bring her food to her so she really had no need to leave. The only times she did leave were when she went to the castle library to get more books to lose herself in or when she entered Jareth's room or study, just to get a brief fix of his natural essence before retreating back to the sanctity of her room.

There, she could read or draw and forget that he was really gone. Camiya had kept her company through letters. In her last letter, she spoke of Jareth.

**_Sarah, _**

**_How's life in the Goblin Kingdom? Still as boring as ever?_**

**_Well, I have some news that may interest you. I've just returned from visiting my cousin James for a couple days (hence why I haven't written to you for some time) and I've seen your Goblin King._**

**_Is it any consolation to know that he's acting weird here too? I mean, he and James have always been the major trouble-makers of the family, but James has informed me that Jareth only leaves his room for meals and has refused to cause any sort of mischief with him. Strange, huh?_**

**_Well, I guess that gets rid of any hope for normal behavior with his return, but I suppose there's always hope for you. That's just how you are, never willing to give up on something that you want._**

**_Well, make sure to provide me with updates about your life and my brother and I'll return the favor._**

**_Always, _**

**_Camiya_**

Sarah also received another letter. This one was from Jareth. It was brief and to the point.

**_Sarah,_**

**_I'm coming home tomorrow. I hope things will be better now that we've gone through a trial separation. _**

**_Toby's birthday is coming up, right? I suppose that means you'll be leaving for the Aboveground soon so we'll have another week or so apart again._**

**_Let us cross our fingers and hope things can be better than they were once we're both settled back in and home for awhile._**

**_See you tomorrow,_**

**_Jareth_**

She was so happy when she received his letter informing her of his return that she almost forgot about his strange behavior.

However, it was difficult to forget about it when he was actually home.

He was still acting as strange as ever and had taken to locking himself in his study. He didn't even come out to eat with her anymore.

When she had asked him about it, he just said that he was really busy and that he didn't want to upset her anyway. She supposed he was right. He would just screw things up like he had been.

It scared Sarah when she was thinking about Toby's birthday and the thought of not returning to the Underground crossed her mind.

She had considered going up for her brother's birthday and just staying there - getting a job, an apartment, and another life. Jareth was ruining the one that she always wanted and it seemed to her like there was nothing she could do to change things … other than Camiya's closet idea.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Finally, March 23rd was approaching. That was Toby's birthday and Sarah was planning on spending a week Aboveground. She would leave Friday the 20th and return on Sunday the 29th … if she returned at all.

Sarah got Toby a miniature, six-inch, wooden Firey action figure sort of thing. She had asked a few people to help her make it so that it looked like a real Firey and it actually moved and could remove its body parts.

Sarah almost had one made for her too, but she figured she could hang out with the Fire gang anytime she wanted so she just made the one for Toby. He would love it as always.

Finally, the time came to leave and she found herself back where everything had started.

She was in her room, glancing back longingly at her Underground clothes and belongings. Just to be safe, she packed everything that she could that she wanted to keep. She still wasn't sure if she was coming home on the 29th or not. She didn't say anything to Jareth about it, but it was becoming more of an option than ever before. She had even thought about what she would do once she was living Aboveground again.

Staring off into space, Sarah never saw or heard the blonde King walk up behind her. He cleared his throat and still, she didn't hear him.

Normally, Jareth would just grab her from behind and startle her, but he knew that the "New Jareth" wouldn't do that. Besides, he just wasn't in the mood. Actually, a part of him couldn't wait for Sarah to leave. Then, instead of following her, he could stay here and actually relax. Hell, he might even play with the goblins! He had an entire week to be himself and not worry about messing up.

So, he tapped her on the shoulder, startling her anyway, and held out a crystal.

"You know how it works. I'll see you in a week, then." He bowed slightly to her and turned to leave.

Sarah had his name at the tip of her lips, waiting to be called out. That couldn't be it … could it? Oh well. A part of Sarah didn't care anymore. She felt like this was a war that she had already lost. The only thing left to do was surrender … or just not come back.

But she didn't want it to end like this. If she left him alone here, then she couldn't have the last thing he said to her be "You know how it works. I'll see you in a week, then" and have her response be mere silence.

But Jareth was already gone. Sarah's heart pained her and she almost ran after him, but decided to just go.

Taking one last look around, Sarah threw the crystal up into the air in the Underground and caught it in the Aboveground. She looked in front of her to see her childhood home again.

The last time she had arrived her, her heart had been fluttering about and doing the Happy Dance, but now it just flopped down dead.

Trudging up to the front door, Sarah tried to put on a smile and be cheerful. Enough of her and Jareth. This time was for Toby. He was going to be 12 this year.

Sarah could remember all those years ago when she had wished him away and met the man of her dreams … the handsome villain of her story who turned out to not be so evil.

Mischievous maybe, but definitely not evil.

Again, the normal routine.

A knock at the door … Toby rushing to answer it as if she was going to disappear if he didn't hurry … hugs all around … quick small talk … Sarah and Toby going to Sarah's room to catch up as Irene calls out that dinner will be ready soon.

Same as always. It never changed. At least with Jareth, he used to surprise her. Sarah wasn't so sure if she could get used to the monotony of the Aboveground again.

At least this time, one thing was different. Something was wrong with Sarah and Toby knew it the minute he saw the fake smile on her face and felt her hug him a little too tight … like she really needed a comforting hug from someone, anyone.

The minute they were in her room, Toby asked bluntly, "Ok Sarah, something's wrong. What is it?"

Sarah was going to deny it, but one look at her brother's face told her that it was no use. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh Toby. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Toby was confused, but he had an idea about what she was thinking of. "Come on, Sarah. You know you can talk to me." He chuckled. "I mean, what else are brothers for besides annoying you when you need it?"

Sarah knew that the time had finally come. "Toby, before I can tell you what's wrong, it's time for you to know the truth. The whole truth."

The siblings got settled and Sarah began her story.

**A/N: I know! I know! These chapters are SO short, but they're the best I can do. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. We're getting closer and closer to the end! I'm getting excited! x] I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend.**

**lol Ok so I have to say it ... in either the next chapter or the one after that, we'll be seeing our favorite person again! That's right ... Tyler *boo***

**So let me know what you think and I'll do what I can with the next chapter!**

**Oh! And thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed! I love it and it seriously makes my day when I come home to find one. Even the smallest comment makes me happy. So thank you SO much!! **

**now go review some more!!**

**P.S. I'm a little disappointed with all of you. =D I realized as I wrote this chapter that I made a HUGE booboo in the last chapter. In Jareth's letter, he told Sarah that he was staying with his parents, but his parents died ... remember? lol So I was like CRAP!! I'm actually surprised that nobody caught that. I fixed it in this chapter and the last so no more contradicting!**


	16. The Truth

**A/N: OK so I was lazy for this chapter. I just wanted to put the dialogue in so Sarah is in the _italics_ and Toby is in_ bold italics._ Any action is in *astericks* until the very end. It should be easy enough to follow. **

**_Chapter 16: The Truth_**

_When I was fifteen, I was a very angry person. When Dad married Irene, I was scared. I didn't know what to make of it. _

_Then, you came along and I felt … I felt replaced. I felt like my mother and I no longer had a place in Dad's heart or in his life. I felt ignored and unloved and like the entire world was against me._

_I hated you._

_**You hated me?!**_

_I don't like to think about it, but I did. I hated you and what I thought you represented. So one night, after a particularly bad day, I came home an hour late and Irene yelled at me. I know now that she was worried. I had scared her._

_But then, all I could see was the evil step-mother I had turned her into. _

_After she and Dad left, I took out all of my anger and frustration out on you. You wouldn't be quiet. You just kept crying and crying and I was so angry. _

_I wish I could say that I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew exactly what I was doing. When I wished for the goblins to take you away, I really hoped that they would. I wanted you out of my life. _

_**You wished me away?**_

_Yes I did, but when you suddenly stopped crying I was more scared than I ever was in my life. And it wasn't because I thought I was going to be in trouble, but it hit me that I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't._

_And then, he__ came_. *Sarah had been solemn up to this point, but now, her smile shown brightly.*

_Jareth, the King of the Goblins, came to offer me a deal. My little brother or my dreams. _

_I wanted to take the crystal he offered, but I knew that I couldn't lose you. So, although I knew that he could offer me anything I wanted, I resisted everything that Jareth offered. _

_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that he had stolen. He offered to be my slave and to give me everything that I wanted in return for my fear, love, and obedience._

_But my will was as strong as his and my kingdom as great. At the time, he had no power over me. So I offered a compromise. I asked him if I could stay … but he had to return you. He agreed._

_**So, **__**that's**__** where you've been living all this time?! With the Goblin King from your story!! There are so many things that I wanna ask, Sarah!**_

_And I'll answer them later on, Toby. Do you want to know the rest of the story?_

_**There's more?**_

_Sort of. Anyway, so he agreed. He returned you and I 'left for France'. I've been living in the Underground for about ten years now and Jareth has been my best friend since I was fifteen. _*Sarah looked thoughtful*

_**So, he's pretty special then?**_

_Yeah _*Sarah smiled again* _He is. Or was … I'm not sure._

_**What do you mean? You don't know if he's special to you or not?**_

_I mean, he is, but lately things have been different._

_**Different? … Sarah, why do you look so sad?**_

_Oh Toby. This is where my life was turned right-side up. When I came home, he wasn't acting like he normally does. He was distant and … normal. I mean, for him normal is strange and strange is normal. Did that even make sense?! _

_***Toby laughed and Sarah joined him* In a weird way, yeah it did.**_

_Ok, well you get it then. I mean, normally, when I come home, he throws me a 'surprise' party with all of my friends. But it isn't the party itself that is the surprise. It's the way he presents it. Once, he glamoured everyone to match their surroundings and everyone stood perfectly still. I had no idea. We were just walking down the hall and as we walked into the throne room, it looked like the room started to move. At first, I was freaked out, but then Jareth started laughing so hard that he was crying. When he fell over from laughing so hard, I realized what was going on._

_This year, he just told me where the party was and walked away. _

_Every night before New Year's Eve, we have a special night. We get all dressed up and sit down to a dinner of messy cheeseburgers._

_**Wait, wait! You mean, this guy is a King and you're like his unofficial Queen and you guys get dressed up just to get messy?! How weird can ya get?**_

*Sarah laughed and playfully pushed her brother off the bed* _Then we dance and take a walk! But this time, we had a nice, fancy dinner with no dance and a fight. _

_**How romantic!**_

_You're a brat, Toby._

_**I try.**_

_And then on New Year's Eve, he kissed another woman. And now, I don't know what to do. Do I give up, Tobe? Do I just say 'forget it' and leave him? I've considered returning here and not going home to him. Is that a good choice? Should I stay?_

_**If you're not happy, then you need to be happy, but I think you guys need to talk more. Have you talked to him at all?**_

_No. He won't talk with me and when he tried, I was still hurt and angry. I didn't want to talk to him about anything. So I told him to leave and he went to his cousin's for two months. Then I came here._

_**Well then, I think you two should talk about this first, Sarah. Maybe something happened that made him change. Maybe he fell in love with another woman? Or he met with a family member? Realized that he doesn't wanna deal with your annoyingness anymore? *Sarah gave him a look at the last one and Toby smirked***_

"Toby! Sarah! Dinner's ready!!" Irene called.

Sarah and Toby looked at the door and, taking a deep breath each, got off the bed and headed towards the door.

_**You just need to talk to him Sarah. I'm sure it'll be ok after that.**_

_If you say so. I guess I'll talk to him when I get back. At the very least to give him a proper goodbye if it doesn't work out._

_**Ok.**_

_Thanks for listening Toby. I mean, I had Camiya (Jareth's sister) to talk to, but it wasn't the same as talking with you._

_**Anytime Sis.**_

The two siblings hugged as Irene called out again, "Come on, you two! The burgers are going to get cold!"

They smiled at each other and laughed, temporarily forgetting about Sarah's problems.

But that didn't last long because soon after Toby's birthday (Monday), Sarah met up with a certain young man who she had not been wanting to see.

**A/N: I think I'm going to skip Toby's birthday party and just go straight to the Tyler part if that's ok with you guys. Let me know if it's not. **

**Not a lot to say about this chapter 'cept for, like always, I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for all of you who have reviewed!! Please leave me more!**


	17. Complicated

**A/N: Finally, a chapter that is more than just 4 pages long!! So, this is a big chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 17: Complicated**_

Sarah had planned on being very careful to go out as little as possible while Aboveground. She didn't want to run into anyone from her last visit that wasn't family.

She believed in her heart that it was Tyler who made everything bitter between Jareth and herself. Not on purpose, of course. Tyler wasn't capable of that, but maybe he affected her in some way that made Jareth different to her.

She wasn't sure, but she left the house as little as possible and whenever she and Toby did go out, she was always observant of her surroundings and who was in them.

Toby had warned her to be careful. He knew that she was avoiding Tyler (she had told him that she just didn't want to go back out with him and she knew that telling him that would hurt his feelings) and so he told her that Tyler had been coming to the house about once a month to check if Sarah was home or if she had called or something.

Toby, personally, thought that Tyler's actions were a bit stalker-ish, but luckily for Sarah, she was never around anyway and Tyler had already come last week, a few days before she had come back, to see if she was around.

But, of course, some higher power was against her.

Irene, who had always predicted that Sarah and Tyler would be together, had called him and told him that Sarah was home for Toby's birthday. Sarah didn't know about it until she heard the doorbell ring and Irene just happened to be busy upstairs.

Sarah laughed at the joke Toby had just told her (Q: Why do blondes have "TGIF" on their shoes? A: Toes go in first) as she walked to the door. The laughter ended when she saw who was at the door.

There he stood in all his glory. Tight jeans, tight T-shirt, and, although his hair was the same length as last time, it was combed back and flowing. He looked gorgeous. Definitely a man that any woman would kill to have … except for Sarah. Unfortunately for her, this man wanted her but she only had eyes for one man, and that man wasn't him.

"Sarah. Irene told me you were here."

Sarah looked behind her and saw Irene peeking and raised her eyebrow. Irene ran back up the stairs. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "I hope that's okay."

Sarah was clearly irritated, but she knew that she couldn't take it all out on him. Tyler wouldn't understand why she was angry with him. She wasn't even angry with him. She just didn't want to be around such a wonderful guy when she knew that she used to have one already, usually waiting for her back home. Now she wasn't so sure about the man back at the Labyrinth and Tyler was reminding her of that uncertainty.

Tyler noticed that Sarah had spaced off and smiled, knowing that Sarah was always in some other world, and waved his hand in front of her face.

Sarah shook her head and she was back on Earth with Tyler … regrettably.

He smiled a charming smile that had no effect whatsoever on Sarah and leaned against the doorframe. Sarah took a step back.

"So, the last time you were here, we didn't get much of a chance to talk. And I was thinking that maybe we could go out again. I mean, I know I'm kinda late. You're leaving on Sunday, but hey, today is Thursday so maybe we can go out tomorrow."

Sarah took a deep breath. She had known that this was coming, but still, she had hoped that she didn't have to turn him down. Tyler was such a great guy, but Sarah knew that only one man would ever be able to fully satisfy her and make her happy.

"Tyler, look, there's someone else. I'm in love with a great man, one back home, and …"

Tyler looked somewhat disappointed, but he hid it pretty good. "Oh really? Lucky guy. But c'mon Sarah. It doesn't have to be a date or romantic at all. I just want to spend time with you. I miss you. I mean, after I moved away, I didn't see you for about ten years and then when I finally see you again, you have to leave for France the day after."

Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't know Tyler. I …"

Tyler grabbed one of Sarah's hands and said, "Please, Sarah. I just want to spend time with my best friend."

Sarah felt terrible knowing that even that wasn't true anymore. Sorta. Sarah had considered Jareth her best friend for the past ten years, and even now she knew she could trust him with her life.

It was this guilt that drove her to say "Okay Tyler. Fine. I'll go do something with you tomorrow."

Tyler couldn't believe it! "R-really? Okay. Then, tomorrow. Dinner at six?"

Sarah forced a smile, "Sure."

Tyler's grin never left his face. "Ok then. I'll pick you up here at six then."

Tyler hugged the woman who he considered his best friend, and waved to Toby who he had just noticed standing in the background. Looking back to Sarah he said "Six. Ok. Bye Sarah."

"Bye Tyler." Sarah watched as Tyler got back into his car and drove away. She turned around and walked back into the house. She looked at Toby who shook his head and said, "Nice rejection, Sis."

Sarah sighed heavily and said, "Yeah I know. But I just couldn't say no. He was so sweet."

"But he's no Jareth?" Toby asked.

"No. He's no Jareth." Sarah said quietly. "But maybe getting out will be helpful."

"I hope so" Toby muttered as he returned to the living room with his sister.

Sarah heard him, but pretended that she didn't. She sent up a silent prayer to any higher power that was listening, _Please, let this actually help. In any way! Let this bring me closer to Jareth and find out what's been going on with him._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Once again, Sarah was fighting with herself. There was no longer a Team Tyler to butt heads with Team Jareth, but now she wasn't so sure if she should even be going out. Toby had told her that it was okay if she went out with Tyler. He made plans with his friend Sean that night. In fact, Sean showed up at the house just as Sarah and Tyler were leaving.

The night was warm and Tyler was wearing a button-up white shirt with short sleeves and a pair of nice jeans with some regular tennis shoes. His hair was pushed back like it always was and some of it hung in front of his face when he tilted his head the right way.

Sarah was wearing a nice blouse with a floral design and nice solid-colored pants that matched the pink flowers on her blouse. She kept her hair down and let it fall behind her ears.

This time, he took her to an actual restaurant. It still wasn't fancy, but hey, at least it wasn't a cheap café that didn't have food that could be considered dinner.

They sat down and talked for awhile. Mainly just memories of the past. Then, the conversation turned to Jareth, much to Sarah's dismay. That's when the song on the restaurant radio changed.

_**Uh huh, life's like this  
**__**Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**_

"So, there's another guy?" Tyler asked.

_**Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see**_

"Yeah, yeah there is. Or was. I'm not so sure." Sarah admitted.

_**I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one  
but you've become**_

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" Tyler said honestly. He wanted Sarah for his own, but if she had another man, he wanted her to be happy. Obviously, she wasn't right now.

_**Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me**_

However, Sarah hadn't heard a word he said. She had turned her attention to the words of the song. It wasn't familiar to her at all, but that didn't matter. Just like when she realized she loved Jareth, something was trying to make itself known.

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honestyand  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**_

A frustrated Tyler sighed and leaned back. He was being very passive about this. He always had been. Even on their last outing, he had been almost completely silent and allowed her to space off all the time. Jareth never … Jareth would never act passively. He would never act anything like Tyler unless he was prompted to. Unless

…. Sarah suddenly remembered. That night, when she had gone out with Tyler, she had seen a white barn owl. She had also felt guilty, as if she was being watched. She was!

_**You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' elsewhere  
you are and where it's at you see  
**__**you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become**_

_**Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me**_

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**_

That was it!! Jareth had been there that night! He had seen her! He had seen her with … Tyler. Then, he had acted ……. Just like him!

_**Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see**_

_**Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me**_

That was why he was acting so strangely. He had seen her with Tyler and somehow thought that he was going to lose her! He thought that by being like Tyler, he'd be able to win her back!

But wait?! Did that mean what she thought it meant?

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no**_

"He loves me" she whispered.

"What?" Tyler leaned forward. "What was that Sarah?"

Sarah stood up and started to run off. "Sarah, Sarah wait!" Tyler looked confused. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Tyler! I - I wish I could explain, but I have to go now! I know what happened to us now!"

And that was the last that Tyler ever saw Sarah. Her back as she ran out of the restaurant, after the man she had chosen.

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this youYou fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**_

Sarah reached her family's house and ran inside, ignoring her father and Irene as she ran past them. Toby poked his head out of his room and, seeing Sarah in such a hurry, ran into his sister's room.

"Sarah! Sarah, what's going on?" Toby cried out.

Sarah turned around and hugged her little brother. "I've figured it out Tobe! I know why Jareth is acting strangely! He saw me with Tyler and changed himself, thinking that's what I wanted. I have to go to him!"

Toby looked his sister in the eye and smirked. "Then what are you waiting for?! Get outta here! Go get your man!" Sarah hugged her little brother again and grasped her crystal in her hands.

Then throwing it up into the air, she held her breath, letting it out only when she found herself back home.

It was time to find Jareth and finally set things straight.

_**Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The goblins were confused.

Months ago, their king was completely normal. He danced and sang with them. He played pranks on Miss Sarah. He watched her with something gleaming in his eyes. What that something was they weren't exactly sure. It was completely beyond their comprehension, but it was there nonetheless.

Then, he came home in a foul mood and was different the next morning. He no longer danced and sang and he completely avoided Miss Sarah. Whenever he looked at her, he had only longing in his eyes.

Then, he left them for two months, only to ignore everybody with his return.

And now, here he was acting completely normal! He was playing with them and singing almost every hour of the day. But Miss Sarah wasn't around to see it and that made the goblins somewhat sad.

However, that was all forgotten when their beloved Goblin King started a new game or began taking song requests.

It was Friday night and King Jareth was singing the "Doo Wah Diddy" song that was requested by Limram, one of the goblins.

It was complete bliss for the goblins again. Their king was back and he was happy! But how long would it last? They didn't know for sure, but they were happy enough to sit back and relax or join their king and play and frolic.

The song ended and somebody shouted out, "Put that baby spell on me!!" Everyone paused and stared at the King who had stopped moving. He didn't look happy. He strode up to Shab, the unfortunate goblin who was responsible for the outburst, and got right up in his face.

Shab gulped and Jareth grinned mischievously. Grabbing the goblin and bringing him even closer to his face, the King said

"You remind me of the babe" … and the song had begun.

**A/N: Whatd'ya think? I'm pretty happy with it. Next chapter, Jareth and Sarah finally talk to each other!! Finally, right?! So, I thought it over and I think we only have another few chapters left. Definitely less than five. Kinda scary, huh?**

**Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed and I hope more people review this time. I'll have to thank everyone in the last chapter.**

**So, please tell me what you think!!**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. It's like 3:30 in the morning and I am SO tired and was too lazy to check. XP Oh! And the song is "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne. This was the inspiration for this story (lol hence the name of the fic itself).**


	18. Come What May

**A/N: Ok I really like this chapter so I hope you enjoy it too!! *uber excited***

_**Chapter 18: Come What May**_

Sarah quickly changed into Underground clothes. Now more than ever the Aboveground clothes were suffocating her. She threw off the blouse, pants, and matching shoes and threw on a pair of black tights, a white poet's shirt, and a pair of boots.

She hadn't worn an outfit like this since Jareth began acting strangely. She felt more at home now than she had for months.

The woman took off like a whirlwind, flying down the halls, not knowing where her feet were taking her. Her feet were making her go, but her heart was the driver. It told her which turns to take and in what rooms to not go in.

She ran and she ran until she heard it.

_**You remind me of the babe  
**__**(What babe?)  
Babe with the power  
(What power?)  
Power of voodoo  
(Who do?)  
You do  
(Do what?)  
Remind me of the babe**_

"He's singing!" she whispered as she ran. Sarah hadn't heard Jareth sing since before she had left for the Aboveground for Christmas. Her heart swelled at the sound of his voice. He's singing. He's singing. That was the only thought that could go through her mind. Like a song on repeat. Or a song that continues to skip, and repeats one line over and over.

He's singing.

_**I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew**_

At first, Sarah was upset that he hadn't sang for her for awhile and that, even now, he was singing for his goblins. That he had waited until she had gone to sing again, to be himself again. He was singing for them.

_But it's your own fault, Sarah_, she mentally told herself. _If you hadn't gone out with Tyler, then he wouldn't have seen you and felt threatened. If you had just talked with him instead of letting this drag on, then it could have been fixed faster. When he tried to talk to you on New Year's Day, you could have talked about it then instead of sending him away. You know that if none of this had happened, he'd be singing for you right now. He'd sing for you all day and all night until his voice was lost in an oubliette if that was what you wished._

_**What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said......**_

Sarah knew this and instead of moping around with these thoughts like she had been for the past couple of months, she used them for fuel. She used them to will her legs to run faster and harder until she could see him and work everything out.

_**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me**_

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free

She slowed down when she saw the door to the throne room. _Of course_, she thought, _there's nowhere else that he would go to sing and play with his beloved goblins._

Sarah leaned her ear up against the door.

_**I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew**_

Yup, he was in there all right. Sarah took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing she saw was a goblin fly up into the air. Jareth had kicked him. Ironically, the goblins loved it when he did that. They loved to be kicked and soar through the air and land in a pile of their fellow goblins or even the wall.

_**What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said....**_

Then there he was. Jareth was dancing around in a circle with the goblins. He was smiling and he looked happier than he had been for what seemed like an awfully long time. This was the Jareth that Sarah knew. The smiling, laughing, dancing Jareth. The man she loved.

She felt her heart swell and beat faster as she watched him.

_**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me**_

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free

Jareth was still dancing around and as he laughed, he cried out, "What shall we sing next?"

That's when Sarah spoke up. "As the World Falls Down, my lord?"

Jareth instantly stopped where he was and slowly turned to face her. She could see the "caught-with-your-hand-in-the-cookie-jar" look on his face and although he didn't say it, Sarah knew that he was thinking it … _shit._

Sarah raised an eyebrow playfully. "Oh c'mon Jareth. That is our song, isn't it?"

He looked wary as she began to sing, "_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes_"

She walked up to him and looked into his mismatched eyes the entire time she sang. The goblins were dead silent and so was their king. Sarah reached him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"We need to talk, Jare." He visibly gulped and he knew that he had messed up. He had been trying to be more like Tyler and he had hoped that by letting himself out for just this week that being who she wanted him to be would be easier.

And he had been caught. He had messed up and she had just said the dreaded four words with one added to make it more personal "We need to talk". The added word "Jare" just made it worse and his heart ached.

He nodded and followed her out the room, looking back at the goblins who just stood, sat, hung, or whatever it was they were doing when they froze. None of them were offering him any support. They still didn't fully understand what was going on.

Jareth took a deep breath and closed the door.

Sarah felt a little nervous, but just looking at Jareth gave her strength. She knew that she loved him and she knew that, although he would never admit it, he was scared.

She knew he was scared because he didn't want to lose her and he thought that he had done so. Sarah wanted to show him that she felt as strongly for him as he did for her. Just looking at him gave her the strength to open herself to him.

"Jareth, what happened to you?" Sarah asked.

Jareth decided to play stupid, something he was not one bit, but he hoped that Sarah wouldn't see it. "Sarah I don't know what you're …"

Sarah wasn't going to let him do it. "No, Jareth. You know exactly what I'm talking about and I think I know what happened, but I need you to tell me. Now please, what happened to make you …. Oh, how did you say it? What happened that made you believe that you had to 'make a simple change in yourself to better suit my needs'? And please, be honest."

Jareth knew that he was caught and only honesty would give him a second chance. Taking a deep breath, he began his story, speaking faster as he progressed,

"Sarah, any time you visited the Aboveground to see your family, you were never alone. I followed you. I got somebody to cover me for the time that you'd be gone and I would follow you and Toby as a barn owl. Your last Christmas visit was no different. I was having so much fun at that place … what is it called? The mall! That's it. The mall.

I saw you with Tyler and for one of the few times in my life, I felt true fear. I've only been truly and entirely afraid four times in my life Sarah: when I fought in my first war, when I lost my father and became Goblin King much too soon, when I thought you would say the words and leave this world to forget me entirely, and when I saw you with Tyler."

Jareth looked so sad and Sarah noticed that he wouldn't meet her eye.

"At first, I was so angry with both of you; him for thinking he could have you, and you for allowing him to think so. I felt so betrayed, like you didn't know how I truly felt. Then it hit me. Maybe you really didn't know how I feel about you. I was so afraid that this was it. That I was going to lose you for sure. I followed you on your date and in the movie theater …"

"Wait!" Sarah interrupted. "You followed me into the movie theater too?!"

Jareth blushed and still wouldn't look at her. "Yes, I did." He chuckled slightly. "I stood right behind you in line and you never noticed, but Tyler did. I made him nervous by just being there."

Sarah felt so stupid at that moment. How could she have not noticed Jareth standing right behind her?

"But it was when he kissed you that I lost it. I came home and threw all of the goblins out of the room and …" Jareth looked up at Sarah then looked away, looking ashamed.

"And?" Sarah asked. She was getting nervous. _What happened then, Jareth?! What happened to you?_

Jareth took a breath. "I destroyed everything I could get my hands on. I created huge crystals and threw them against the walls. I threw myself on the floors and against the walls beating my hands against every hard surface, crying my eyes out. I thought I had lost you."

Sarah's eyes welled up with tears. She couldn't believe that she had caused him that much pain. Jareth wasn't one to just lose his self-control like that, but her actions had drove him to it. If she had known that he would have been that hurt, she wouldn't have even left the Underground. She would have missed Christmas all together.

Jareth continued. "And that was when I made up my mind. I couldn't lose you and if Tyler was really what you wanted then I would become just like him. I decided that you were worth changing for."

"Oh Jareth," Sarah whispered.

"And I thought that by being somebody else entirely, you would love me. You know, if I weren't the arrogant and flirtatious Goblin King, but the sweet and passive Jareth then you wouldn't leave me for him. But it backfired and you were miserable and that's when I feared that maybe it wasn't the personality that you loved, but the man. That maybe Tyler was what you wanted and that would mean that I had no chance. Now I see it. I'm just fooling myself and you …. "

Sarah put her finger to his lips, stopping him mid-sentence. She couldn't listen to another false word, knowing that none of what he had just said was true.

Looking him in the eyes, she pulled her finger away and whispered, "I love you too."

Before Jareth could comprehend what was going on, Sarah did what she had been wanting to do for ten years. Her lips met his, and Sarah found that the act itself was a whole lot better than the fantasy.

Their lips seemed made for each other, like pieces to a puzzle, and Sarah couldn't help but wonder if other aspects of their bodies would fit together so nicely.

After the initial shock of not knowing what was going on, it hit Jareth that Sarah, the woman he loved, was finally kissing him after years of waiting. The minute he realized what she was doing, he held her in his arms, holding her close to him, and kissing back.

The kiss turned into a long and passionate one. Sarah threw her arms around his neck and grabbed some of his blonde, poofy mess, pushing his head closer to her. Jareth's tongue begged Sarah for permission to enter and she willingly gave it.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime, but when Jareth finally pulled away for some desperately needed air, it felt like the kiss had lasted only a few seconds.

Completely out of breath, the two breathed heavily and pressed their foreheads together.

Of course, no matter how out of breath he was, Jareth always found a way to sing.

_**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more**_

He pulled away and continued to hold her in his arms.

_**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring**_

Sarah had looked down in happy-embarrassment as he sang for her once again, but Jareth wouldn't allow it. He gently grasped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes which she did without any fight or unwillingness.

_**But I love you until the end of time**_

Sarah smiled and pulled away from him and his loving embrace. She walked away a little bit and saw a totally random picture of the two of them. They were standing and Sarah had Jareth in a choke hold. He was looking up at the camera, but barely. Camiya had taken that picture two years ago when she and Jareth had been play-fighting over something stupid. Now that she thought about it, it had been over his favorite shirt. Camiya had been visiting and Sarah had stolen his favorite shirt again. She couldn't help it! She loved that shirt. It was a poet's shirt that Jareth had worn so often that it was worn down, but unbelievably comfortable. And, it smelled just like him and all his different smells. She just couldn't keep her hands off it. Needless to say, she had won the fight in the long run and Jareth had given it to her for her birthday that year.

Jareth noticed that Sarah had spaced off and he smiled. But of course, he couldn't let her do that in the middle of a song. So he continued singing and he raised the volume of his voice a bit.

_**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**_

Sarah smiled, knowing that he was singing louder on purpose. That's when words popped into her head and, not for the first time that night, she interrupted him.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

Jareth joined her with a smile.

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

Then Sarah turned around to face him and the look on her face made Jareth certain of her feelings for him and his feelings for her. He paused and she continued to sing.

_**It all revolves around you**_

Then, they both sang together in perfect harmony and slowly walked towards one another.

_**And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
**__**Sing out this song I'll be there by your side**_

Then they reached one another and gently held one another's hands.

_**Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide**_

Jareth smiled sweetly at her and sang

_**But I love you (I love you)**_

And Sarah repeated him with a grin on her face.

_**until the end of time (until the end of time)**_

Then Sarah couldn't bear to be out of his arms any longer and she held him close to her while laying her head on his shoulder.

_**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**_

But as they sang

_**Oh, come what may, **_

Jareth pulled away enough to just look at her face and look her in the eyes

_**Come what may  
**__**I will love you**_

And Sarah added as she placed her forehead against his again

_**I will love you  
**__**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

She just couldn't seem to get close enough to him. Jareth sensed this and clung to her, holding her waist and holding her so, so close to him. Sarah threw her arms around his neck and pulled even closer to her. Neither one wanted to let go, but they continued to sing, meaning every single word that came out of their mouths.

_**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**_

And then Jareth kissed her. This one was slow and sweet and full of all the love that they had hidden from each other for years.

Then, they heard clapping and cheers. Startled, the couple looked behind them to find the gaggle of goblins that they thought they had left behind in the throne room.

Obviously not.

"Kiss her again, Kingy! Kiss her again!" one goblin cried out and Jareth actually blushed.

Sarah chuckled and whispered, "Yeah Kingy. Kiss her again." Jareth rolled his eyes and smirked. "If I must, I must."

And with that statement, he pulled her in for another sweet, yet passionate kiss, and he knew that he would no longer have to hide himself from his precious jewel again.

The goblins clapped and cheered, but neither Jareth nor Sarah paid them any attention for both knew that now their dreams were coming true.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! I **_**really**_** want to know how you liked this chapter!! It finally happened! They kissed and now they're officially together. I seriously couldn't wait to write this chapter! I've been wanting to write this since the beginning of the story!**

**Two more chapters and we're done, folks! Kinda sad, huh? Oh well. **

**Thank you so much for all those who reviewed the last chapter. I got 11 reviews and it made me happy! So make the author happy and review some more! … please? *puppy dog eyes***

**Oh! And the song is Come What May from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. I'm very sad because I made an awesome video for Jareth and Sarah with that song, but Youtube took it off because of copyright issues =/ but oh well I guess.**

**And also, the idea for Sarah requesting As the World Falls Down belongs to hazlgrnLizzy so thanks!! It was a better idea than what I had originally planned on doing.**


	19. Night Under the Moon

_**Chapter 19: Night Under the Moon**_

After getting rid of the goblins, Jareth turned back to Sarah, offering her his arm. "I believe I owe you a walk?"

Sarah smiled, accepted the offered arm, and replied, "You owe me a dance too." Jareth couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"I suppose I do, don't I?" Sarah nodded and Jareth led her outside so they could walk in the beautiful gardens of the Goblin Castle. Sarah had almost forgotten that it was night, but Jareth chuckled when she gasped at the beauty of the garden.

She had completely forgotten how beautiful the gardens were in the moonlight of the Underground. Sarah had always believed that there was something different and special about the moonlight in the Underground. It always seemed magical to her, especially when she was sharing the scenery with Jareth.

It had been so long since he had brought her out for a stroll in the moonlight. And although the sight was breathtaking, the couple only had eyes for each other. Both could hardly believe that this was actually happening.

Sarah couldn't fathom how something could feel so familiar and yet so different. He had brought her out here countless times and every time it had happened, Sarah could feel the warmth of his body next to hers and the beating of his heart. His smell would surround her and she would be able to feel her heart pound at the unknown feeling.

And now, although she could feel all of the same things, it was totally different. This time, the warmth of Jareth's body filled her entire body and soul and when she heard the beating of his heart, she knew that it beat it for her. His scent not only surrounded her, but became a part of her. She felt as though the whole world should smell like pine trees, fresh earth, and sweet smelling flowers.

They slowed their pace and Jareth led them to the same tree that he had sang "She's Like the Wind" under. That seemed like so long ago now. Almost like a bad dream that both were overjoyed to be rid of.

The couple sat and Sarah laid her head against Jareth's right shoulder and he rested his head on hers. Jareth held Sarah close to him, holding her hands in his as his arms gently held her waist, and he breathed in her sweet scent. He had a basic idea of what he smelled like to her, but to him, she always smelled sweet fruit. He couldn't get enough of it.

They hadn't been sitting like that for very long when Sarah, without even thinking about it, began to slowly and quietly sing under her breath, too quiet for anybody else but Jareth to hear.

**_You're the kind of guy  
Who's hand in mine  
Send shivers, up and down the spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
You're the kind of guy who blows my mind and now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need ... why didn't I see?_**

_**You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when you took my heart and put it back together again  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over  
Let me tell you why I'm through  
I've got someone new who's just like you.**___

You're it, you're the ultimate  
It's automatic I'm sure of it  
No lie, so don't even try to tell me that you're not the guy  
'cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you  
But you're it, you're the ultimate you

Jareth smiled and held her even closer to him. He had to be dreaming! There was no way that this was actually happening! No, it was. After ten long years, it was finally happening.

"Oh Jareth! I had forgotten how beautiful it was out here. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to sit with you out her, although, you've never held me like this before."

"But I did. In my dreams and in my thoughts, we were never apart. In some dreams, I literally couldn't let go of you, but neither if us cared."

Sarah grinned "Well, at least now we can say that's no longer a dream. I could stay like this, in your arms, for all eternity."

Jareth chuckled and, reluctantly, stood up. Sarah leaned back against the tree and huffed. "And then you stand. Did that make any sense?"

Jareth reached down, took a hold of her hands, and helped her up. It was time. He could feel it in his bones. He had been wanting to ask a woman that one question all his life, but that desire increased by at least one thousand every year for the past ten. This was the woman that Jareth wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he couldn't wait any longer to let her in on this knowledge. Besides, the atmosphere was perfect and he knew that it would be romantic.

He laughed silently to himself when yet another song came into being in his mind. But before he could begin, Sarah started talking.

"I feel as though I've just woken up or that I've just walked into the bright sun after years of hiding in the dark." She glanced down and, without looking him in the eye, she whispered, "I'm sorta afraid that this isn't going to last. Almost like finally being able to see all of the beautiful things the world has to offer and then losing my sight and being shrouded in darkness again."

She looked him directly in the eye now and asked, "Can you guarentee that we'll never be apart? That we'll always be together? That we'll never be surrounded by darkness again?"

Jareth caressed her cheek and kissed her gently. Then, once again, he started to sing.

_**No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you...**_

Sarah smiled, and looking into his eyes again, she added,

_**Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you...**_

Sarah hadn't even finished 'of you' before Jareth started up again,

_**Let me be your shelter, let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
**__**I'm right beside you - your fears are far behind you...**_

Sarah began again as soon as he had finished.

_**All I want is freedom, a world with no more flight...  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...**_

This was it. Jareth knew it. So, instead of singing about her fears and what he could be for her, he decided to lead up to what he really wanted to ask.

_**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
let me lead you from your solitude....  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too - Sarah, that's all I ask of you...**_

He stopped singing and Sarah had nothing to say in response. As he saying what she thought he was saying?

Without having to ask, Jareth explained himself.

"Sarah, you've had a special place in my heart since I first saw you playing in the park at the tender age of ten. At that moment, I vowed to watch over you and give you everything that you wanted. My chance came when you asked that I take your little brother. You asked for an adventure all your life, and I gave it to you. You asked to stay in the Underground with me and, although I probably shouldn't have allowed it, I did. You wanted friendship and I gave it to you, even when I wanted so much more. And now, this …" He placed his hand on her cheek and she imitated the action.

He continued, "Even this isn't enough. I want more. We could be so much more, Sarah. And … there's been something that I've been wanting to ask you."

"Yes … Jareth?"

He took a deep breath. It was amazing how a person could want something so badly for years, but when the time came to actually ask and have the opportunity to obtain what had been desired, he was so nervous.

His hands actually started to shake. Sarah knew that he was nervous and she smiled at him. She kissed his lips gently "Just ask me Jare."

He looked into her deep green eyes and found a surge of strength inside him. He took another deep breath and got down on one knee, holding her hands in his.

"Sarah Williams, I have loved you from the first time I saw you and even more so when I experienced your determination and imagination firsthand. Now, we've finally revealed our true feelings to one another, but as I've already said, we could be so much more."

Sarah felt her chest swell with emotion. Especially when he asked quietly, "Will you marry me?" He produced his mother's ring from thin air and held it out to her.

Sarah felt her eyes well up with tears of joy and love. She knew what his mother's ring meant to him and she also knew that not only was Jareth offering her the ring, but he was also offering her his heart, fully and completely.

Sarah tried to answer, but found that she had difficulty speaking.

She nodded and when her voice finally made its way back to her, she said, "Yes. Yes, Jareth. I would love to marry you."

Jareth's grin spread across his face and he placed the ring on her finger as he stood. She looked at it with pride, knowing that this ring now belonged to her and would be hers to pass on to her own child someday.

_Her own child … A child that she would have with Jareth. _That thought ran through Sarah's head and she blushed slightly.

Jareth grabbed Sarah by the waist and picked her up, swinging her through the air. When he placed her back on the ground, she surprised him by launching herself on him and kissing him passionately.

_A child that she would have with Jareth … Her own child … Their child._

He scooped her up into his arms bridal style, but managed to never break the contact between their lips.

When Sarah opened her eyes, she looked around and laughed, finding herself in Jareth's bedroom.

He kissed her again and gently placed her on the bed. She looked up into his eyes and bit her lip. Oh, she just had to know what that did to him … but maybe she didn't.

He stopped and whispered, "We can stop this now. We may be engaged, but we can wait before we go to this level."

Sarah shook her head and kissed him passionately. "I've never wanted anything more in my life." She chuckled and added, "What a shame there's no closet with adjustable heat."

Jareth didn't know what that last part meant, but her first statement was enough for him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After hours, Jareth and Sarah were finally done. They were utterly exhausted, but content. No, more than content. There are no words that could have described how they felt at that moment.

Sarah was half asleep, her head laying on Jareth's chest and some of her body slightly on his chest. Although it didn't look like it, Jareth actually had muscle and he was ripped. He hid it under his poet's shirts (only revealing his real masculine quality with his tights), but Sarah had always known that he had muscle.

However, now she knew every inch of his body and he knew every inch of hers.

As she lay next to/on him, Jareth whisper-sang,

_**Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

_**Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this  
Would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight. **_

_**Would you swear,that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care... You're here, tonight. **_

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You **__**can take my breath away.**_

_**I can be your hero.**_

Sarah fell asleep at that moment with a smile on her face, knowing that almost all her dreams had come true. She had her man; she had her hero. He would always be there for her and she knew it. All of her fears were gone.

Jareth slowly fell asleep as well. A part of him was afraid to sleep; afraid that when he woke up in the morning, he'd be alone and find that it really was a dream and that it really was too good to be true.

And yet, he knew that it was true. Feelings like these couldn't be faked and couldn't be dreamed up. She was here. Sarah was here and she wasn't going anywhere

Jareth wasn't Tyler and Sarah couldn't have been happier about that fact.

As all final thoughts ran through the couple's minds, only one stuck as they both fell into another dream state.

_**You don't know how long I've waited for you.**_

**A/N: Wow. There were three songs in this chapter. Sorry if it drove you all**** nuts, but there are just SO many songs that make me think of this couple. Don't worry. I think there are only one or two in the last chapter which is … *gasp* the next chapter!**

**Ooohh!! I have a surprise announcement for you all in the next chapter! You're gonna like it! … I hope.**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! In the next chapter, I plan on thanking every single person who has ever reviewed this story.**

**So, if you haven't reviewed yet, you should probably do that now so you can be recognized ;)**

**Ok well, that's it for now. One chapter to go! I'm so excited!!**

**The songs that I used were "Ultimate" from Freaky Friday, "All I Ask of You" from The Phantom of the Opera, and "I Can Be Your Hero" by Enrique Iglesias (I think that's how you spell his name). Just so you know, I changed the order of the songs a bit (like I only used a couple verses and switched them around with the chorus and everything) and I changed a couple words in "All I Ask of You".**

**Ok, so it's like 4 something in the morning and I'm gonna go to bed now so I can finish writing the last chapter ASAP. Good … night, day, afternoon … whatever.**

**Bye, see you next chapter! ;)**


	20. It's Only Forever Not Long At All

_**Chapter 20: It's Only Forever - Not Long At All**_

The sun shone through the window, lighting up the room and warming everything in it.

_Mornings of gold, _was what crossed through Sarah's mind. Well, Jareth had always promised her mornings of gold and Valentine evenings, right?

Sarah stretched and rolled over … feeling an empty space on the bed next to her.

Her head shot up as she looked for Jareth. He was nowhere to be found and the clothes that had been strewn all over the floor last night were also gone. The door to the bathroom was open and Sarah could tell that the shower had been on not too long ago.

_How did he do that?_ she thought. He had somehow snuck out of bed, showered, dressed, and cleaned up the room.

The smell of food made Sarah turn her head and there, on the tray floating in the air, was a plate of food (pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast) with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Next to everything was a note.

**_Sarah,_**

**_Sorry that I snuck out of bed, but I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't bear to disturb you._**

**_I left you some breakfast. I'll be in the throne room with The Goblins when you're ready to join me._**

**_Always yours,_**

**_Jareth_**

Sarah smiled at the note and helped herself to the food that was waiting to be devoured. After eating her fill, she decided to take a shower before meeting the man responsible for her wonderful meal.

As she stood in the water, Sarah thought of the past and the relationship she shared with her beloved Goblin King.

_They had began as strangers on a journey, never knowing what they'd have to go through. _

_Sarah had always had something of a crush on the Goblin King from her story, but when she met him face-to-face she was determined not to fall for him. That really worked, didn't it?_

_She hadn't seen it until later, but he really did give her the adventure she had always asked for and ended up turning her entire life into an adventure. She became the unofficial Queen of the Goblin Kingdom when she refused to leave his side, even during important meetings. _

_She charmed the royalty and nobility of the Underground and became an important asset to the Goblin Kingdom and the Underground itself. _

_But she wasn't truly happy or the actual Goblin Queen until Jareth gave her that ring. _

Sarah stepped out of the shower and as she dried herself, she saw a pair of navy blue tights, a poet's shirt, and boots appear out of seemingly nowhere. Next to those, an emerald green dress and green slipper-shoes appeared.

Sarah smiled again and chose the tights and poet's shirt. Jareth obviously hadn't wanted to assume, but she knew that he had known all along what she would choose.

It didn't take her long to get dressed and make herself look presentable for the man she loved even though she knew that he would think that she was beautiful no matter what.

As she neared the throne room, walking through the halls of the Goblin Castle, Sarah heard a familiar song and a familiar voice.

_**I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew**_

_**What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said......**_

Sarah laughed as she quickened her pace. Jareth really needed to find a new song. After all these years, was this really the best he could do?

_**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me**_

_**Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free**_

Finally, Sarah reached the door of the throne room and looked inside. Just like every other time Sarah peeked in during this song, a goblin went flying through the air screaming something along the lines of "Cowabunga!" or "Whoopee!!"

_**I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew**_

_**What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said....**_

But unlike the night when Sarah had come to the Underground to tell Jareth that she loved him and knew the truth behind his change, Jareth wasn't alone.

There was a young boy dancing next to him. The boy was about seven years old and looked almost exactly like Jareth … his Daddy … except that his hair was dark brown like Sarah's and his eyes were also the same green that Sarah's were. But his hair was just as poofy as his Dad's and he moved and talked like his father as well.

_A loud crying rang through the air, and Sarah relaxed, knowing that it was finally over. Jareth burst into the room. He had been in the middle of an important meeting when Sarah had gone into labor. _

_Of course, the meeting just had to be in the Labyrinth and it took the soldiers (real Fae soldiers, not the goblin militia that she had faced so many years ago) hours to find him._

_He rushed to her side and held her hand. He brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face, "Are you alright?" _

_She nodded and he smiled and kissed her gently._

_That's when the nurse tapped his soldier and said "Your son, your majesty." Jareth stood up and took the baby from the nurse. _

"_My son," he whispered. He stared at the baby for what seemed like an eternity. He just couldn't believe that the small being in his arms was his son._

_The small boy smiled a baby smile at his father and reached up to pull on some of Jareth's hair that was hanging in his face. Jareth laughed and turned to Sarah. _

_The grin on her husband's face looked so goofy that Sarah couldn't help but laugh either. Jareth, still smiling, handed the baby to his mother and as he did so he whispered "Look Sarah. Look what we did."_

_Sarah held her son close to her and she said "Hello sweet boy. My darling little boy."_

_Jareth sat on the bed, leaning as close to his wife as he could get without making her uncomfortable. _

"_What shall the name of the future Goblin King be?" Jareth asked. Sarah looked into her husband's eyes, smiled, and said, "I thought we already decided on that?"_

"_Sareth, then?" Jareth raised his eyebrow as he asked._

_Sarah nodded. "Sareth, Prince of the Goblins." They had decided to name their son 'Sareth' because it was both of their names put together. The result of their love._

Sareth danced alongside his father who was holding another child in his arms. This one was a girl who was about eighteen months old. She resembled her mother more, but her straight hair was blonde like her father's and her eyes were mismatched and were the exact replica of her Dad's. So far, she displayed the same stubbornness that her mother possessed and she already knew how to play the "Daddy card". A puppy dog look aimed towards Daddy already got her almost everything she wanted. At least, it did until Mommy gave Daddy the "Mommy look" and Daddy stayed out of it.

_Jareth held Sarah's hand and held his breath as well. There had been a small difficulty with the birth of his second child and although Sarah was okay, there was some worry with his daughter. _

_She hadn't cried as she emerged from her mother like her brother had done and the doctor was ready to say that the little princess was dead, but after Jareth had slammed him into the wall and 'insisted' that the doctor try again, the doctor agreed._

_After some time, a cry was heard ringing throughout the room and the doctor emerged, presenting the King with his beautiful baby girl who, like her brother, stopped crying as soon as she saw her Daddy._

_Jareth held his daughter in his arms and held her close. He had almost lost her, but there was no way he was going to let her go without a fight._

_After forming a bond with his little girl, he handed her to her mother. Sarah held her daughter close to her as well and whispered, "My little girl. Our little Lara."_

_Jareth looked up sharply at her. "Sarah! Are you sure?! I thought you had your heart set on Kalaya?"_

_Sarah motioned with her hand for Jareth to sit with her and he did so. Looking directly into his eyes she said, "I did. As a child, I always wanted to name my daughter Kalaya, but that changed as soon as I knew that you wanted to name your first-born daughter after your mother. Lara is a beautiful name and it fits her entirely."_

_Jareth's heart swelled with emotion and he kissed his wife as passionately as he could with his daughter in Sarah's arms._

_Lara it was then._

_**Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me**_

Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free

Sarah watched the love of her life dance around the room with his children and his beloved goblins.

As the song ended, she clapped slowly. All of the occupants of the room looked up at her and Sareth ran to his mother. Jareth walked after him, hugged his wife with one arm as he continued to hold his daughter in his other arm, and kissed her gently.

Sareth grimaced and Lara continued to play with her Daddy's hair.

"You really need to write a new song, my love" Sarah said. Jareth pretended to look hurt.

"Sarah! I'm surprised at you! I thought you loved that song?"

Sarah rolled her eyes as he put on his pouty face and Lara imitated him. "I do! I do! But you've been singing that song for how many years now?"

Jareth shrugged the best he could and said, "I don't know. I've lost count, but it was your son that requested it."

Sareth grinned his father's smile at his mother and nodded quickly. "I love that song Mama!"

Sarah picked up her son and rubbed her nose against his. "I know you do. I'm just playing."

She kissed his forehead as she set him back down on the ground and Jareth gave Lara to her brother. "Sareth, how about you go take your sister and play with the goblins?"

Sareth nodded again and smiled as he carried his sister over to the goblins.

Jareth and Sarah walked to the throne and Sarah sat on her husband's lap, laying her head on his shoulder. Jareth ran his fingers through her hair and chuckled when singing could be heard from the other side of the room.

_**You remind me of the babe  
(What babe?)  
Babe with the power  
(What power?)  
Power of voodoo  
(Who do?)  
You do  
(Do what?)  
Remind me of the babe**_

Sareth was singing "Dance Magic Dance" with the goblins and dancing the best he could with his little sister.

Both Jareth and Sarah could see a bright future ahead of them now that all their dreams had come true.

Jareth wasn't Tyler … Sarah wasn't Marina … and neither the Goblin King nor the Goblin Queen could be happier with those facts.

Who knew that something so complicated could end up being so simple?

**A/N: *tear* And that's the end folks … Or is it? Although this is the end of ****Complicated**** it's not the end for Jareth, Sarah, and their children. (side note: I didn't know how long a Fae pregnancy would take. In ****Power Struggle**** by bobmcbobbob1, a Fae pregnancy was supposed to last for three years, but I wasn't certain so in this story Sarah was only pregnant for nine months. I didn't want to go into too much "Fae detail" when I don't really know all the specifics. Sorry if it was wrong, but oh well.)**

**Anyhow, I've decided that I can't let this story go yet so I'm going to write a sequel! It's already outlined. I've just got to start writing it. Luckily it's Spring Break huh? =D**

**I don't know what I'm going to call it yet, but it's gonna be good. I just know it!**

**Thank you SO MUCH everyone that stuck with me through it all. I appreciate it more than you could ever know! I checked this morning and found that I've had 70 reviewers all together! So now I want to list anyone who has ever reviewed this story, beginning with the most recent:**

Ecki  
Kaidou  
notwritten  
troubledatheart  
JainaZekk621  
TinkLuvr16  
ProtheroEdward  
Amaja  
hazlgrnLizzy  
daeth iscarif  
MikkiANNE  
Vitan  
Reine de Lutin  
bra4goten  
Vampy Proxy  
takara410  
Alexandraya  
Airezzix  
Princess of the Fae  
kms5665  
futrCSI1490  
Astrophysics Rock  
zotlot  
enviousDangelM  
mydirt09  
DestinChild  
Allyon Everstone  
MisstressOfTheUnderWorld  
Suicidal Flora Takashimi  
JAZZIES-GIRL  
GoblinQueenSarah  
izumi-vampire-ninja  
all4grandtheftauto  
Celestialdome  
Blue Symphony  
Whitewing102  
Aroura Jenkins  
emeraldlily06  
Princess-Pretear85  
starsong  
HappyMand  
julliette  
Marie-Louise  
bandgeek2010  
Nanci'sNeko  
magialuna  
vickster223  
Garnet Wings  
Maggie  
Thundara  
L.A. Cornelius  
Sugarhon  
TCMoore  
Ducky!! X] - my beloved husband ;)  
TwiliPlushie  
Pearl Knight  
watergoddesskasey  
Shadow-D'hampyr  
AprilSky  
Kaela  
BeeClock  
LadyLasa  
sjoycie  
Katchelle87  
Enoeno  
BAsupporter  
Vampfreak666  
IbelongtoJareth  
yummytimelord  
UndergroundValentine - my very first reviewer! Thank you so much!!

**So once again, thank you EVERYBODY! Even those who didn't review. Thank you to anyone who read, favorited, or reviewed my story. I hope to 'see' you all with the next story.**

**Sincerely, **

**Stacy Vorosco**

**P.S. I've received 190 reviews so far and it would be most excellent if I could maybe reach at least 200 *hint hint*. **

**Ok, really going now … bye everyone! Thanks again and I hope to 'see' you again later!**


End file.
